Cinderella's Step Brother
by AstriAng13
Summary: (END - Chapter 7 Up) A jerk prince, a lazy Cinderella, a too kindhearted step brother and a fail fairy godfather. OngHwang - Ong Seongwoo x Hwang Minhyun. Cinderella's Parody for OngHwang week
1. Cinderella

**Chapter 1  
**

 **Cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaman dahulu kala di sebuah negeri antah berantah, hiduplah seorang pemuda bersama ayah tiri dan dua saudara tirinya. Sedangkan orang tua kandung pemuda itu telah meninggal. Ibunya meninggal saat dia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Dan dua tahun kemudian, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang lelaki yang memiliki dua putra dari pernikahan sebelumnya.

Salah satu putranya berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya, sedangkan putra lainnya dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Di awal pernikahan ayahnya, pemuda itu merasa bahagia karena akhirnya dia mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap lagi. Dia bahkan memiliki saudara yang belum pernah dia miliki sebelumya.

Namun semua itu berubah setelah ayah kandung pemuda itu meninggal. Diusianya yang ke-lima belas, ayah kandung pemuda itu meninggal karena sakit paru-paru yang dideritanya sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah, perkebunan dan warisan untuknya, namun karena dia masih dibawah umur ayah tirinya lah yang mengurus semuanya.

Dia berhak mewarisi semuanya setelah dia menginjak usia dewasa yaitu dua puluh tahun. Ayah dan saudara tirinya juga mendapat bagian warisan. Namun mereka baru berhak mendapatkan warisan tersebut setelah si pemuda beranjak dewasa dan atas persetujuannya.

Sikap ayah tirinya yang dulu selalu memanjakannya, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat semenjak ayah kandungnya meninggal. Sikap baik dan rasa sayangnya selama ini hanya kepura-puraan semata. Setelah kematian ayah kandungnya, ayah tirinya mulai memperlakukannya semena-mena. Ayah tirinya memecat semua pembantu dirumah itu dengan alasan pemborosan. Kemudian dia menyuruh pemuda itu yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

"JIHOON!" Teriak Jisung dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa ruangan ini berantakan sekali? Apa kau tidak membereskannya?" raungan Jisung menggema di ruangan itu. Ditunggunya selama beberapa saat, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda.

"JIHOON! APA KAU TULI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU HAH!" Urat-urat kini tampak menonjol jelas di leher Jisung.

"Aduh ayah, kenapa pagi-pagi kau berisik sekali? Ini kan hari Minggu, kau menggangu tidur cantikku!"

Seorang pemuda menggerutu keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang tampak masih mengantuk. Matanya masih setengah terpejam dan jalannya pun terseret-seret.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku berisik. Kenapa ruangan ini berantakan? Playstationmu bahkan masih menyala. Dan cd games mu berserakan dimana-mana. Kenapa tidak kau bereskan? Sampai jam berapa kau bermain games semalam?"

Jihoon yang diberondong pertanyaan dan teriakan bertubi-tubi itu hanya menguap sembari menggeliatkan badannya.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanti aku akan main lagi. Jangan di matikan, levelku sudah jauh, aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi," jawab Jihoon enteng.

"JIHOON HYUNG! Dimana jaketku yang baru kubeli minggu lalu?"

Suara cempreng menginterupsi pertikaian mereka. Seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus kecil dengan rambut pirangnya datang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jaket apa? Aku tidak melihatnya," sanggah Jihoon.

"Jangan bohong, tiga hari yang lalu aku menyuruhmu untuk mencucinya. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada di lemariku. Kau pasti mengambilnya!" Tuduh Daehwi, adik tiri si pemuda.

"Oh jaket denim itu. Karena kau berikan padaku, kupikir itu untukku jadi ya kupakai. Lagipula jaket itu terlalu besar untuk tubuh kurus keringmu. Lebih pantas untuk tubuhku yang seksi dan berisi ini."

"APA? Aku menyuruhmu mencucinya bukan memberikannya kepadamu!" teriak Daehwi dengan histeris.

"Ayah, dia mengambil jaket baruku. Padahal aku saja belum pernah memakainya." Rengek Daehwi kepada ayahnya.

"YAK PARK JIHOON KURANG AJAR! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil jaket anakku. Aku membelikannya khusus untuk Daehwi sebagai hadiah kenaikan kelas." Rahang Jisung tampak seperti nyaris terlepas karena dia berbicara terlalu cepat.

"Ah, sudahlah ayah. Toh kau juga membelinya dengan uang warisanku. Jadi aku berhak memakainya." Jawaban Jihoon benar-benar membuat Jisung dan Daehwi mati kutu. Karena tidak satupun hal yang dikatakan Jihoon itu tidak benar.

"Sekarang aku mau makan dulu. Hyung masak apa ya?" Jihoon pun pergi berlalu ke ruang makan.

Jika kalian pikir Jihoon adalah seorang upik abu yang menderita di siksa oleh ibu tirinya, kalian salah besar. Walaupun kisah hidupnya sepintas mirip dengan Cinderella, namun kepribadiannya sangat jauh dari seorang Cinderella. Jihoon adalah anak yang sangat malas. Kerjanya hanya bangun, makan dan bermain games. Dia pun rela tidak mengikuti kegiatan extra kurikuler di sekolahnya hanya untuk segera sampai ke rumah untuk bermain games.

Semasa ayahnya hidup, sang ayah akan menuruti semua kemauannya, dan semenjak sang ayah meninggal, ayah tirinya tak bosan-bosan menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjan rumah, meskipun hasil yang didapatnya akan nihil. Jihoon tetap malas melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan berbagai alasan.

Dia juga selalu bertengkar dengan adik tirinya, Daehwi. Selalu saja ada hal-hal yang mereka ributkan. Mulai dari hal kecil seperti berebut remote TV sampai masalah yang menurut mereka besar, yaitu tentang siapakah anggota WANNA ONE yang paling tampan. Jihoon bersikeras Park Jeojang lah yang paling tampan, sedngkan Daehwi bersikukuh Lee Magu-Magu lah yang seharusnya menjadi visual di grup itu.

Jihoon mempunyai senjata ampuh jika ayah tiri dan adik tirinya mulai bersikap semena-mena.

"Akan ku coret nama kalian dari daftar warisan!"

Dan jika Jihoon sudah berkata seperti itu, baik Jisung maupun Daehwi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena Jihoon lah yang berhak memutuskan apakah mereka mendapat bagian warisan atau tidak. Mereka sebenarnya sangat gatal untuk menyingkirkan Jihoon. Tapi sayang sekali, ayah Jihoon menuliskan disurat wasiatnya, jika terjadi apa-apa kepada Jihoon, maka semua warisan dan rumah itu akan di donasikan kepada kerajaan.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Apakah makanannya sudah siap?" tanya Jihoon kepada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor.

"Oh Jihoon, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara yang merdu menyapa gendang telinga Jihoon. Mata rubah itu melengkung cantik saat dia memberikan senyuman tulusnya. Rasa kantuk Jihoon pun langsung hilang seketika saat dia melihat senyum manis yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdebar.

"Sebentar ya, kau duduk dulu di kursi. Sebentar lagi pancake nya akan matang. Hyung hanya perlu membuat beberapa lagi untuk ayah dan Daehwi juga."

Jihoon berjalan melewati kursi yang ditunjuk kakak tirinya itu dan langsung berdiri di belakang kakaknya yang tengah berusaha membalik pancake di atas wajan. Dilingkarkanlah kedua lengannya di pinggang kakaknya itu. Tubuh kakaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi membuatnya nyaman untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sang kakak.

"Kenapa? Kau masih mengantuk?" sang kakak bertanya sembari terus melanjutkan kegiatan memasak pancake nya.

Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Jihoon memang tidak cocok dengan ayah dan adik tirinya. Tapi Jihoon sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya ini. Kehadirannya bagaikan pengganti ibunya yang telah tiada. Dia yang membantu dan mengajarkan Jihoon jika dia merasa kesulitan dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Dan jika ayah tirinya menyuruhnya melakukan tugas rumah yang berat, kakak tirinya lah yang akan membantunya diam-diam.

Kakak tirinya adalah seorang pemuda yang cerdas dan berwawasan luas. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi Perdana Menteri dan dia bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa dari pihak kerajaan untuk berkuliah di ibu kota. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa itu dua bulan setelah kematian ayah Jihoon. Tapi dia rela tidak mengambil beasiswa itu dan berkuliah di ibu kota demi untuk mengurus Jihoon dan Daehwi karena Jisung harus mengurus perkebunan mereka.

Maka dari itu Jihoon sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya ini. Bahkan Jihoon pun bercita-cita, jika dia dewasa nanti, hanya sang kakak tirilah yang akan diberi warisan dan diajak tinggal di rumah ini. Sedangkan Jisung dan Daehwi akan diusirnya dari rumah. Tapi dia sadar hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kakaknya yang berhati malaikat itu tidak mungkin akan rela membuat ayah dan adik tirinya keluar dari rumah.

"Hyung mendengar ribut-ribut tadi. Apa kau bertengkar dengan ayah dan Daehwi lagi?" Suara merdu itu kembali menanyainya dan hanya dijawab dengan helaah nafas oleh Jihoon.

"Kau membantah ayah lagi? Berebut barang dengan Daehwi? Atau dua-duanya?" si kakak masih bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ini kan hari Minggu, aku hanya ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi ayah berteriak-teriak membangunkanku. Dia bisa kan membangunkanku dengan lembut. Ayah memang membenciku." Rengek Jihoon di punggung si kakak.

 _"_ Ayah tidak membencimu Jihoon, dia hanya ingin kau lebih bertanggung jawab. Ingat kau adalah pewaris keluarga ini. Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus perkebunan ayah nanti jika kau tidak berlatih tanggung jawab dari sekarang. Lagi pula beres-beres hanya masalah kecil kan."

"Tapi kan dia bisa bicara baik-baik seperti ini, bukannya marah-marah."

"Kau tau bagaimana perkebunan kita akhir-akhir ini. Musim kemarau yang panjang membuat hasil panen kita menurun. Ayah pasti stress karena hal itu dan dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya."

Jihoon hanya mampu terdima oleh perkataan kakaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Daehwi? Apa benar kau mengambil jaketnya?"

"Jaket itu kebesaran untuknya. Dia kelihatan konyol jika memaksakan diri untuk memakainya. Toh nanti aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Lalu apa kau sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada Daehwi?"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon hanya mampu terdiam oleh perkataan kakaknya.

"Cobalah berbicara baik-baik padanya, dia pasti mengerti. Apa kalian tidak capek bertengkar setiap hari?"

Jihoon kembali menghela nafasnya dan mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada kakaknya.

"Sudah kau duduk saja dulu, mari kita makan. Setelah itu hyung akan membantumu membereskan ruang tengah, oke?"

"Baiklah, Minhyun hyung."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, long time no see! Akhirnya Ang bisa publish chapter story lagi. Kali ini aku bikin chapter fic OngHwang. Tenang aja walopun Minhyun baru keluar dikit dan Ong belum nongol, ini OngHwang fic koq ^w^**

 **I made this fic to celebrate OngHwang month. I dunno when will I update the next chapter, but I plan to start this fic on Minhyun's birthday and end it on Ong's Birthday. Jadi chapter dan konfliknya gak akan banyak. I hope I can make it, so wish me luck ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review nya ya. See you in the next chapter.**

 **-Ang-**


	2. Step Brother

**Chapter 2**

 **Step Brother**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Minhyun pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Park, dia berjanji kepada dirinya akan menjadi anggota keluarga Park yang membanggakan. Dia merasa sangat berhutang budi kepada Tuan Park yang mau menikahi ayahnya dan memberi kehidupan yang sangat layak bagi mereka. Dan ketika pertama kali dia bertemu mata bambi Jihoon yang kesepian, dia berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Jihoon.

Saat ini dia sedang membereskan kamar Jihoon yang seperti kapal pecah ketika teriakan ayahnya kembali mengisi rum ah besar ini.

"JIHOON! MENGAPA AKU MENDAPAT PANGGILAN DARI SEKOLAHMU? APA KAU MEMBUAT MASALAH?"

"Iya benar ayah, tadi Jihoon hyung di panggil ke ruang BK karena dia berunjuk rasa menolak kehadiran Pangeran di sekolah dan berencana memboikot acara pesta dansa Pangeran minggu depan." Adu Daehwi kepada ayahnya.

"APA? Berani-beraninya kau memboikot acara pangeran. Tidak tahukah kau pihak kerajaan sudah berbaik hati memberikan bantuan langsung kepada kita, apalagi di musim kemarau panjang seperti ini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur Pangeran mau datang mengunjungi desa kecil kita ini."

"Yang memberi bantuan itu pihak kerajaan bukan pangeran. Bahkan bukan dia juga yang mengusulkan. Untuk apa dia kesini. Hanya pencitraan saja. Dan kau Daehwi, tidak usah mengadu. Aku juga tahu kau tidak menyukai pangeran. Kau bahkan admin instagram Prince_Haters kan! Sudah kau mengaku saja." Tuduh Jihoon balik kepada Daehwi.

"Tapi aku lebih cerdik darimu. Lebih baik bermain di belakang layar, menghindari masalah. Daripada bertindak bodoh seperti kau dan akhirnya terkena sangsi." Jawab Daehwi tidak kalah menyolot.

"Setidaknya aku lebih bersikap ksatria, tidak bersembunyi di belakang seperti tikus pengecut," balas Jihoon tidak kalah sengit.

"APA? Aku bukan tikus pengecut! Ayah dia mengataiku lagi!" rengek Daehwi.

"Kau duluan yang mengataiku bodoh," Jihoon tetap tidak mau mengalah.

Minhyun yang merasa pusing mendengar semua keributan itu memutuskan datang ke ruang tengah untuk melerai mereka.

"Jihoon, Daehwi sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Lebih baik kalian membantu hyung. Hyung berencana untuk membuat kue pelangi. Kalian ke dapur dulu dan tolong siapkan bahan dan alat-alatnya. Hyung akan berbicara dengan ayah, oke?"

Kedua adiknya kembali hendak memprotes tapi mereka urung saat Minhyun mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya yang dapat menghentikan perang dunia sekalipun. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berebut saling sikut untuk mencapai dapur lebih dulu.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka Minhyun, terutama kepada Jihoon. Lihat lah dia, di usianya yang menginjak 19 tahun dia masih bertingkah semaunya seperti anak SD," Jisung melayangkan protesnya kepada anak tertuanya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasa terbebani ayah. Aku tahu ayah berusaha membuatnya mandiri agar dia siap menerima semua tanggung jawabnya saat dia berusia 20 nanti. Tapi aku takut dia akan lari dan memberontak jika ayah terlalu memaksanya." Minhyun berusaha menjelaskan keadaan Jihoon kepada ayahnya dengan sehalus mungkin.

"Jihoon butuh kasih sayang. Dia kehilangan ibunya saat kecil dan ayahnya pun meninggalkannya saat dia beranjak remaja. Dia pasti merasa sendirian. Aku ingin dia merasa punya seseorang yang dapat diandalkan. Seseorang tempatnya bersandar. Aku tahu ayah sibuk dengan perkebunan apalagi sudah beberapa tahun kemarau panjang melanda negeri kita. Aku tidak ingin Jihoon kehilangan sosok orang tua."

Jisung hanya mampu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah ayah mengerti. Dan berbicara soal Jihoon, ayah ingin minta tolong. Bisakah kau ke sekolah Jihoon besok? Ayah tidak bisa meninggalkan perkebunan."

"Oke, aku akan kesana besok. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku ke dapur sekarang, sebelum kucing dan tikus itu menghancurkan dapur kita."

.

.

.

Minhyun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah Jihoon. Dia sampai tidak habis pikir, sebenci itukah Jihoon kepada sang Putra Mahkota sampai-sampai dia merencanakan pemboikotan akan acara pesta dansa sang Pangeran. Dan sekarang Jihoon terkena skors dan dilarang menghadiri acara pesata dansa itu. Walaupun Minhyun sudah memohon kepada pihak sekolah untuk mengijinkan Jihoon datang, tapi mereka takut Jihoon akan menimbulkan masalah lagi.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya bukan hanya Jihoon yang tidak menyukai sang Putra Mahkota. Sebagian besar rakyat negeri ini juga tidak menyukainya karena mereka menganggap sang Pangeran tidak sekompeten Raja dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang saja. Setiap dia melakukan kunjungan ke desa-desa dia akan mengadakan pesta yang menghabiskan anggaran belanja desa.

Minhyun sendiri pun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana wajah sang Pangeran atau nama lengkapnya. Sangat tidak sopan bagi rakyat biasa untuk menyebut nama lengkap anggota kerajaan, sehingga mereka hanya menyebutnya gelar mereka seperti, Yang Mulia Raja, Ratu atau Putra Mahkota.

Lagipula sejak kematian ayah Jihoon, dia benar-benar berkonsentrasi mengurus rumah dan adik-adiknya. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk _me time._ Dia jarang menonton TV, berselancar di dunia maya atau pun pergi ke tetangga untuk sekedar menggosip.

Kemarau yang panjang membuat keadaan mereka sulit karena minimnya panen. Jisung bahkan terpaksa memberhentikan semua pelayan di rumah dan beberapa pekerja perkebunan. Sehingga berimbas pada Minhyun yang harus sibuk mengurus rumah dan terkadang membantu juga di perkebunan. Dan itu membuatnya sangat ketinggalan berita di dunia luar dan menjadi kuper.

Terkadang Minhyun sempat bertanya pada dirinya bagaimana nasibnya jika dulu dia benar-benar mengambil beasiswa itu. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah lulus dan sedang magang sebagai staf di dalam istana. Atau mungkin saja dia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya di istana atau dari kalangan bangsawan.

Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, Minhyun tidak pernah merasakan romansa sekalipun. Bukan karena Minhyun tidak laku. Minhyun adalah pria yang tampan dan sopan. Semua warga desa ini mengakui ketampanannya. Para gadis bahkan pria banyak sekali yang berusaha mendekatinya. Terlebih lagi sifatnya yang selalu ramah membuat banyak orang berharap dapat menjalin hubungan lebih dengannya. Tak ada orang tua juga yang menolak menjadikan Minhyun sebagai menantu.

Namun seorang Hwang Minhyun sangat payah dalam hal membaca sinyal. Dia sama sekali tidak peka akan perasaan seseorang kepadanya. Dia menganggap semua orang yang memberi perhatian atau mendekatinya sebagai teman. Sekuat apapun sinyal yang berusaha mereka diberikan, Minhyun tidak akan menyadarinya.

Jihoon dan Daehwi terkadang merasa jika kakak mereka ini terlalu pintar sehingga menjadi agak bodoh.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, Minhyun tidak sadar dirinya menabrak seseorang hingga mereka berdua duduk terjatuh dan dokumen orang tersebut jatuh berantakan.

"ADUH! HEI APA KAU BUTA? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENABRAKKU! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?"

Seorang pria yang tampak tidak lebih tua dari Minhyun langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Minhyun yang merasa bersalah, segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen orang itu yang berserakan.

"Maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja."

"Mudah sekali kau bilang tidak sengaja, kau pikir..."

Kata-kata pria itu terpotong saat Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan mata rubahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja tuan, maafkan aku."

Pria itu masih terdiam menatap Minhyun tanpa berkedip, membuat Minhyun sendiri salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah jika ada seorang pria yang sangat tampan menatapmu seperti itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Minhyun jika pria yang di hadapannya ini memiliki wajah yang sempurna.

Mata yang tajam, alis tebal, hidung mancung dan rahang yang tegas, semua tertata apik di wajah yang penuh aura kesombongan. Tiga noktah hitam kecil yang membentuk rasi bintang di pipi kirinya bukannya mengurangi keindahan wajahnya, namun justru mempertegas ketampanannya.

Dia mengenakan setelan jas resmi. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi dan memperlihatkan sebagian dahinya. Dia tidak tampak seperti warga desa ini.

'Dia pasti orang istana' pikir Minhyun dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak sengaja. Ini dokumen-dokumen anda. Sebaiknya coba anda periksa dulu, siapa tahu ada yang hilang."

Minhyun menyodorkan dokumen-dokumen dengan lambang kerajaan itu kepada empunya. Namun pria itu tetap tidak bergeming menatap wajah Minhyun.

"Ahem! Tuan?" Dehaman keras Minhyun mengembalikan kesadaran pria itu dan dia pun terlonjak sedikit lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ini dokumen anda tuan, coba diperiksa apa ada yang hilang?" Minhyun berusaha mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya...iya," pria itu menjawab dengan gugup dan segera mengambil dokumen itu.

"Maaf saya tidak sengaja. Apa anda terluka?" tanya Minhyun khawatir.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab pria itu sembari membersihkan debu yang tidak terlihat dari tubuhnya.

"Mmm.. maaf sebelumnya tuan, apa anda orang istana?"

Pertanyaan Minhyun membuat orang itu terkejut.

"Oh, jadi akhirnya kau mengenaliku," nada angkuh kembali terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tapi saya tadi melihat lambang kerajaan pada dokumen tersebut, jadi saya pikir anda pasti orang istana."

"Ya benar, aku adalah orang istana." Wajah pria itu menunjukkan kesombongan saat mengucapkannya.

"Apakah anda salah satu pengawal yang mengantar Putra Mahkota untuk kunjungannya kali ini?"

"Apa pengawal? Aku bukan pengawal!" pria itu tampak sewot dengan pertanyaan Minhyun.

"Oh, maafkan aku, ku pikir anda pengawal pangeran. Lalu apakah anda salah satu staf istana?"

Pria itu kembali tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minhyun, namun di berusaha sekali mengatur ekspresinya. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan berkata, "Benar aku... ahem... staf kerajaan."

"Wah pasti menyenangkan ya bekerja di istana," ungkap Minhyun dengan kagum.

"Hmm.. tidak juga, walaupun gaji staf istana cukup besar tapi peraturan istana sangat ketat. Apa kau berminat bekerja di istana?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Oh tidak...tidak... Mungkin dulu iya, tapi sekarang tampaknya tidak mungkin," sesal Minhyun.

"Mengapa tidak? Aku bisa memasukkanmu ke istana sekarang juga kalau kau mau."

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menolak beasiswa yang diberikan istana dulu. Mereka pasti sudah mencoret namaku karena dianggap penghinaan telah menolak hadiah dari kerajaan. Lagi pula aku lebih suka mendapatkan hasil dari kerja kerasku sendiri." Minhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi membuat pria itu menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah tuan, saya pergi dulu. Maaf tadi saya telah membuat anda jatuh."

Minhyun membungkuk sedikit dan beranjak pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, membuatnya berbalik kembali.

"Tunggu! Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya pria itu ragu-ragu.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya harus segera pulang."

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan survey sebentar. Ini untuk keperluan kerajaan." Pria itu dengan cepat menambahkan.

Minhyun masih tampak ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya, "Baiklah."

"Bagus, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi ke aula sekolah agar lebih nyaman berbicara sembari saya mengecek tempat untuk pesta dansa ku... eh... Pangeran," saran pria itu.

"Baik tuan, tapi maaf tangan saya..."

Ternyata sedari tadi pria itu belum melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Minhyun.

"Oh maaf, kalau begitu sekalian berkenalan saja, siapa namamu?"

"Saya Hwang Minhyun, tuan."

"Jangan panggil saya tuan. Kurasa kita seumuran. Panggil saja aku Seongwoo," jawab pria itu seraya tersenyum kepada Minhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Minhyun merasakan perasaan hangat membuncah di dadanya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhuu...gak tau nih kesambet apa jadi bisa fast update. Rekor banget nih dua hari bisa update, semoga bisa seterusnya ya.**

 **Oia thank you buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Aku tahu kapal ini penumpangnya sedikit jadi review kalian berarti banget buat aku dan nambah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Aku juga publish ini di wattpad dengan judul dan username yang sama, jadi yang puny akun wattpad bole vote and comment juga di sana ya ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi buat chapter ini ya. See you in the next chapter...**

 **-Ang-**


	3. Prince Charming

**Chapter 3**

 **Prince Charming**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlahir dari keluarga yang bergelimang harta dan pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di suatu negeri membuat Ong Seongwoo menikmati segala kemudahan dalam hidupnya. Terlebih lagi menjadi putra mahkota satu-satunya yang kelahirannya sangat dinantikan selama lebih dari tujuh tahun membuat Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu sangat memanjakan nya.

Semua kemudahan itulah yang membuat Seongwoo buta akan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia merasa kehidupan hanya berotasi di sekitarnya. Dengan memanfaatkan status dan juga wajah tampannya, Seongwoo mampu mendapatkan hampir semua yang dia inginkan.

Sebagai putra mahkota yang akan meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya, perilaku Seongwoo sangat bertolak belakang dengan calon raja pada umumnya. Para pangeran biasanya akan berusaha mati-matian menjadi calon raja yang kompeten dengan mendekatkan diri pada rakyat. Bersikap ramah dan bijaksana, melakukan kegiatan sosial dan menjaga nama baik kerajaan dengan bersikap baik.

Namun reputasi Seongwoo sangat buruk. Sikapnya yang sombong juga arogan membuat banyak staf istana tidak menyukainya. Selain itu dia juga seorang cassanova. Dia suka berpesta dan mengencani gadis-gadis dan pria-pria bangsawan. Dia kerap mengadakan pesta-pesta dengan rekan bangsawan nya dan membuang-buang uang negara.

Raja yang awalnya membiarkan Seongwoo berperilaku seenaknya mulai khawatir ketika dia mendengar desas-desus bahwa rakyat tidak menyukai perilaku Seongwoo. Ditambah lagi musim kemarau yang panjang selama beberapa tahun terakhir membuat rakyat percaya bahwa ini adalah kutukan dari dewa atas perilaku buruk sang Pangeran.

Akhirnya Raja memerintahkan sang Putra Mahkota untuk mengirimkan bantuan langsung berupa uang kepada rakyatnya untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada mereka. Selain itu Raja juga meminta Seongwoo untuk mencari pendamping hidup agar dia bersikap dewasa dan mau tidak perduli jika calon menantunya nanti seorang wanita ataupun pria. Dia juga tidak mempermasalahkan jika pendamping anaknya bukan dari kalangan bangsawan. Raja hanya menginginkan pendamping Seongwoo yang bijaksana dan dapat merubah sifat-sifat buruk Seongwoo.

Jadi sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Seongwoo berkeliling desa-desa bersama rombongannya untuk mengirimkan bantuan dan mencari pendampingnya. Dia memang mulai dekat dengan rakyat dan rakyat mulai mempercayainya sedikit demi sikap buruk Seongwoo tetap belum berubah sepenuhnya. Dengan dalih untuk mencari pasangan yang tepat, Seongwoo mengadakan pesta dansa di tiap kunjungannya. Dan di pesta itu dia akan mengencani para gadis-gadis maupun pria-pria yang dengan mudah termakan rayuannya. Lalu di hari terakhir kunjungan nya dia akan mencampakkan mereka begitu saja.

.

.

.

Seongwoo sangat menghindari desa ini. Warga di desa ini sangat membenci pihak istana, terutama Seongwoo. Mata pencaharian masyarakat desa ini sebagian besar adalah perkebunan dan pertanian sehingga warga desa ini lah yang paling terkena dampak kemarau panjang yang melanda negeri ini. Dan mereka percaya bencana ini adalah peringatan dari dewa karena sang perilaku Putra Mahkota yang buruk.

Namun karena memang hanya tersisa satu desa ini yang belum ia kunjungi, mau tidak mau Seongwoo tetap kesini. Dan desa ini juga tempat terakhir untuk Seongwoo mencari pasangan hidupnya. Karena jika tidak, Raja akan mengirimkan Seongwoo ke perbatasan untuk berlatih militer.

Ternyata firasat Seongwoo benar. Di hari pertamannya dia berada di desa ini, beberapa siswa sudah berunjuk rasa menolak kehadirannya. Seongwoo masih ingat dengan jelas betapa bencinya wajah si pemimpin unjuk rasa itu. Wajah bayi itu penuh rasa ketidak sukaan dan kemarahan. Seongwoo sempat merasa tersinggung dan ingin segera kembali ke istana, namun pihak sekolah berjanji bahwa peristiwa itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Dan siswa yang meminpin unjuk rasa itu akan dikenakan skors dan dilarang datang saat pesta dansa.

Dan sekarang Seongwoo sangat bersyukur telah mengubah keputusannya untuk tidak pulang ke istana, sehingga dia dapat bertemu dengan malaikat tampan yang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

Ketika mereka sampai aula, ruangan itu tampak sudah hampir siap untuk acara pesta dansa besok malam. Dekorasi sudah di pasang dan meja kursi juga sudah di susun. Pria di samping Seongwoo tampak terpukau oleh dekorasi yang menghias ruangan ini dan dia berkali-kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Karena terlalu fokus mengagumi aula tersebut, Minhyun tidak menyadari adanya sebuah kabel melintang di hadapannya. Seongwoo yang melihat kable itu berusaha menghentikan Minhyun agar dia tidak tersandung.

"Awas!"

Seongwoo menarik tangan Minhyun dengan agak keras dan menyebabkan Minhyun terhuyung ke hadapannya. Dan secara refleks Seongwoo memegang pinggangnya agar Minhyun tidak terjatuh. Minhyun pun secara otomtis memegang bahu Seongwoo untuk menjaga keseimbangan nya. Tinggi mereka yang hampir sama membuat wajah keduanya berdekatan. Mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing. Mata mereka saling menatap dan tiba-tiba dunia serasa berhenti.

Seongwoo tahu pria di hadapannya adalah sosok yang tampan, tapi dia tidak menyangka jika wajah Minhyun se mempesona ini. Mata rubahnya tampak menghipnotis Seongwoo. Bibir merah mudanya yang indah dan hidungnya yang bangir menyempurnakan wajah pucat itu. Jika Seongwoo nekat, dia bisa saja memajukan wajahnya beberapa inci dan menyentuh bibir itu. Namun sayang, Minhyun tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari posisi yang memalukan ini.

"Mm-maaf tuan," ujar Minhyun gugup.

Entah mata Seongwoo menipunya atau tidak, tapi telinga Minhyun tampak memerah. Minhyun pun terus menunduk dan dia tidak berani menatap mata Seongwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah," Seongwoo berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung ini. "Silahkan duduk," lanjutnya seraya menarik salah satu kursi di situ untuk Minhyun.

"Jadi survey apa yang akan anda tanyakan tuan?" tanya Minhyun sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. Matanya masih agak ragu untuk menatap Seongwoo, namun untuk menjaga kesopanan, Minhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil Seongwoo saja," paksa Seongwoo.

"Baiklah Seongwoo, survey apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Oh itu heumm, survey tentaaaang…heumm….," Seongwoo sedikit panik sekarang, karena jujur survey tersebut hanya akal-akalnya saja untuk menahan Minhyun lebih lama.

"Oh survey tentang uang bantuan langsung dari istana" jawab Seongwoo dengan asal.

"Uang bantuan dari istana?" Minhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan kebingungan jelas tertera di wajah malaikatnya.

"Iya, maksudku bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai uang bantuan yang diberikan pihak istana? Apakah cukup? Atau kurang?"

Bagus, Seongwoo sudah mirip staf istana bukan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu, dia harus tampak meyakinkan di depan Minhyun agar dia mempercayainya. Entah mengapa tapi Seongwoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Minhyun yang membuat Seongwoo merasa tertarik. Seongwoo akui Minhyun adalah pria yang tampan. Tapi Seongwoo yakin bukan hanya fisik Minhyun sajalah yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia tidak pernah berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Semua gadis dan pria yang pernah dikencaninya terlihat sekali berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi pria yang di hadapannya ini, jangankan berusaha menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Apa dia tidak pernah menonton televisi? Desa ini cukup maju dan Seongwoo yakin jaringan internet di desa ini juga cukup baik. Apa dia tidak pernah menggunakan internet. Jangan-jangan dia tidak tahu apa itu google. Entahlah Seongwoo tidak peduli hal itu, yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah membuat Minhyun tertarik padanya.

"Bantuan uang sebenarnya baik, tetapi menurut ku itu hanya menyelesaikan masalah dalam jangka pendek, bukan jangka panjang. Kita tidak tahu kapan kemarau panjang ini akan berakhir, jadi kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi hal ini."

Jujur Seongwoo kaget dengan jawaban Minhyun. Dia tidak menyangka Minnhyun akan menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan serius. Semua teman kencannya tidak ada yang pernah peduli dengan masalah negeri ini. Yang mereka tahu hanya berusaha mendekatinya untuk menjadi pendamping Seongwoo.

"Kita tidak bisa mengontrol kemarau, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita bisa memperbaiki sistem irigasi kita. Kita tidak dapat mengandalkan hujan. Dan sungai pun cukup jauh. Mungkin sebaiknya kita bisa membuat bendungan," ujar Minhyun.

"Bendungan?"

"Iya, sumbernya dari sungai lalu kita pasang pipa ke perkebunan penduduk. Walaupun mungkin biayanya agak lebih besar, tapi dapat dipakai untuk jangka panjang." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kau benar sekali, mengapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh kami. Idemu benar-benar bagus," puji Seongwoo dengan takjub.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku senang bisa membantu. Aku harap masalah kekeringan ini segera terselesaikan, sehingga rakyat dapat hidup dalam kemakmuran," Minhyun tanpak sudah melupakan kecanggungan nya dan kembali tersenyum yang membuat Seongwoo lagi-lagi menahan nafasnya.

Jawaban tulus Minhyun membuat Seongwoo malu akan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang merupakan seorang Putra Mahkota hanya sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Minhyun yang _notabene_ hanya rakyat biasa mampu berpikir sejauh itu. Tiba-tiba Seongwoo merasa dirinya adalah orang paling berengsek se-negeri ini. Bagaimana dia bisa berpesta pora di saat rakyatnya menderita. Dan untuk sesaat pikiran bahwa Minhyun juga membenci dirinya terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana jika Minhyun berpikir seperti rakyat lainnya, bahwa kekeringan ini kutukan dari dewa atas perilakunya yang buruk.

"Emm, Minhyun, apa pendapatmu tentang Putra Mahkota," Seongwoo tiba-tiba menatap tajam ke arah Minhyun dan bertanya dengan serius.

Minhyun pun tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, namun dia kembali tersenyum sembari memberi sirat rasa kasihan di matanya.

"Aku merasa kasihan pada pangeran," kali ini Seongwoo lah yang terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau harus merasa kasihan padanya? Dia memiliki uang, tahta, kehidupannya selalu mudah. Dia bisa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan." Ada sisi dari dalam diri Seongwoo yang merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan Minhyun. Berani-beraninya dia mengasihani Seongwoo.

"Kau benar, dia memiliki segalanya. Tapi dia tidak memiliki kepercaya dirian untuk memimpin negeri ini."

Tiba-tiba batu besar serasa menghantam diri Seongwoo.

"Aku memang tidak tahu pasti seperti apa sang Pangeran. Namun jika aku mendengar dari berita yang di bicarakan orang-orang tentang dia yang bersikap seenaknya, kurasa itu adalah senjata untuk membentengi dirinya dari orang-orang yang menganggap remeh dirinya. Raja kita adalah seorang raja yang bijaksana. Dia memimpin negeri ini dengan baik. Dan aku yakin ada rasa ketakutan dalam diri Pangeran, bagaimana jika nanti dia tidak bisa memimpin negeri ini sebaik ayahnya."

Mata Seongwoo terbelalak mendengar penyataan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Minhyun mampu mengetahui ketakutan terbesarnya. Semua rakyat mencintai ayahnya. Dia merupakan salah satu raja terbaik di negeri ini. Semasa dia kecil, dia sering mengikuti ayahnya berkeliling negeri dan dia selalu mendengar rakyat mengelu-elukan ayahnya. Seongwoo sangat bangga terhadap ayahnya, namun di sisi lain dia memiliki kekhawatiran yang besar. Dia memang ingin seperti ayahnya tapi tidak ingin menjadi bayang-bayangnya. Bagaimana jika mereka membandingkan keduanya. Bagaimana jika Seongwoo tidak sebaik ayahnya?

"Lalu apakah kau percaya bahwa kemarau panjang ini adalah kutukan dewa akibat perilaku Pangeran yang sesuka hatinya?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan ragu sembari menatap mata Minhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti soal hal ini, tapi yang ku tahu Pangeran harus berubah jika dia ingin mendapatkan kepercayaan rakyat. Aku yakin dia dapat menjadi raja yang baik jika dia percaya akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri untuk memimpin negeri ini." jabar Minhyun dengan yakin.

Seongwoo hanya mampu terpaku akan perkataan Minhyun. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang percaya akan dirinya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa bahagia dan hangat. Seongwoo pun yakin akan memantapkan dirinya untuk memilih Minhyun sebagai pendampingnya. Selain sikapnya yang bijaksana, inteligensi nya yang tinggi memenuhi kriteria sebagai calon pendamping Seongwoo. Tidak lupa hal yang paling penting, Seongwoo tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya terhadap Minhyun. Jadi sekarang adalah saatnya untuk berkata jujur tentang siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Minhyun sebenarnya aku..." belum sempat Seongwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah lengkingan menginterupsinya.

"Minhyun hyung! Jihoon hyung sedang bertengkar dengan presiden _fans club_ pangeran." Daehwi masuk ke dalam aula dengan wajah paniknya.

"Ayo cepat hyung hentikan dia, atau dia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena berkelahi nanti!" segera setelah Daehwi mengatakan hal itu, dia kembali melesat keluar.

"Maafkan aku Seongwoo, aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus menghentikan adikku." Minhyun segera berdiri dan berniat untuk lari keluar.

"Tunggu!" bagai _dejavu_ , Seongwoo kembali menarik tangan Minhyun untuk menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke pesta dansa besok malam?" tanya Seongwoo penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan adikku sendirian di rumah." Jawab Minhyun ragu.

"Kumohon datanglah. Aku akan menunggumu besok. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Seongwoo benar-benar memohon kali ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Final Minhyun diakhiri senyuman.

"Baik, aku akan menunggumu." Janji Seongwoo sembari mengukir seulas senyum.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai...hai...semua, terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya. Itu motivasi yang besar banget buat lanjutin ff ini.**

 **Btw kayaknya aku harus hapus tag parody deh, soalnya gak ada parody-parody nya, apa lagi di chapter ini, isinya serius banget sampe bikin kalian bosen ya hehehe.**

 **Anyway jangan lupa review buat chapter ini ya. See you in the next chapter...**

 **-Ang-**


	4. Fairy Godfather

**Chapter 4**

 **Fairy Godfather**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebaiknya aku di rumah saja. Kasian Jihoon sendirian."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak datang? Justru kau lah yang harus datang. Kau harus keluar Minhyun. Apa kau tidak lelah hanya berada di rumah dan perkebunan saja. Bergaulah dengan teman-teman sebayamu, bertemu dengan orang baru." Jisung masih berusaha membujuk anak sulung itu untuk pergi ke pesta dansa.

"Ayah benar, hyung. Dan bukankah kau kemarin mengobrol dengan seorang pria? Siapa tahu dia datang dia ke pesta itu dan kalian bisa melanjutkan obrolan kalian yang terganggu," imbuh Daehwi.

Jisung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Jihoon yang sedari tadi asyik bermain games pun ikut terkejut dan mem- _pause_ game nya.

"Apa!"

"Seorang pria!"

"Mengobrol!"

Jisung dan Jihoon saling berteriak hingga Daehwi harus menutup telinganya.

"Iya benar. Kemarin Minhyun-hyung asyik mengobrol dengan seorang pria. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri membelakangiku. Tapi melihat dari pakaiannya, tampaknya dia bukan orang desa ini. Mungkin dia bangsawan atau orang istana yang ikut rombongan Putra Mahkota."

Wah ini benar-benar suatu hal yang baru bagi Jisung dan Jihoon. Minhyun anak yang pemalu dan agak tertutup. Jika dia bertemu dengan orang baru, dia tidak akan berbicara banyak. Biasanya hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk menjaga sopan santun.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggangu kakakmu jika kau tahu dia sedang mengobrol dengan pria itu? Kau merusak kesempatannya untuk bersanding dengan seorang bangsawan."

Jisung mendadak menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengakhiri kesulitan hidup ini. Jika Minhyun menikahi seorang bangsawan, dia tidak akan khawatir lagi jika Jihoon menerima warisannya dan mendepak dirinya dan Daehwi setelah dia dewasa.

"Itu semua gara-gara Jihoon-hyung. Dia kena skors tapi tetap datang ke sekolah. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia bertengkar dengan presiden _fans club_ Pangeran."

"Apa? Dasar tidak tahu diri. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena gadis itu sudah mulai mencurigaimu sebagai admin Prince_Hater. Jika dia berhasil membongkarnya, kau juga akan terkena skors sekarang," Jihoon tidak terima akan tuduhan Daehwi.

"Aku tahu tapi kau tidak perlu mengatainya seperti itu. Kau malah memperburuk keadaan dengan memanggilnya sapi betina."

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Ayah pusing setiap hari mendengar kalian bertengkar untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sekarang yang penting Minhyun, kau harus ikut ke pesta dansa. Jangan khawatirkan soal Jihoon. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Benar hyung, paling Jihoon-hyung akan sibuk bermain games semalaman, bahkan dia pasti tidak akan sadar jika kita sudah pulang." Daehwi mendukung usulan ayahnya.

Minhyun yang seperti biasa sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan anggota keluarganya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jihoon? Bagaimana jika dia kelaparan? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri masuk?"

Walaupun dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Seongwoo lagi, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidak memikirkan Jihoon. Dia tidak tega meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau pergi saja," ujar Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Hyung tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Yang dikatakan Daehwi itu benar. Aku paling hanya bermain games dan tanpa kusadari pasti kalian sudah pulang." Jihoon berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya itu.

Jihoon sebenarnya ingin memonopoli Minhyun sendiri. Ini saatnya dia bisa bermanja-manja dengan Minhyun tanpa gangguan Jisung ataupu Daehwi. Tapi dia sadar perkataan ayah tirinya itu benar. Minhyun harus keluar sekali-kali dan menikmati hidup.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada pencuri masuk?"

"Semua orang pergi ke pesta dansa, hyung. Tidak akan ada pencuri. Percayalah padaku."

Minhyun pun akhirnya setuju untuk pergi setelah Jihoon meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Jihoon menyesali keputusannya untuk meminta Minhyun pergi ke pesta dansa. Dia sedang asyik bermain games di ponsel pintarnya ketika suara gaduh dari arah dapur terdengar. Jihoon yakin itu bukan kucing, karena Minhyun alergi kucing dan Jisung memastikan tidak ada kucing di sekitar rumah dan perkebunan mereka.

Suara gaduh terdengar lagi dan kali ini sepertinya piring atau gelas pecah. Jihoon mulai panik. Bagaimana jika benar-benar ada pencuri?

Jihoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri. Diraihnya raket nyamuk yang tergantung di sebelah televisi dan dia mulai melangkah ke arah dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh dapur. Tapi tidak ada apapun disana. Hanya ada pecahan mug kesukaanya di lantai. Jihoon mendadak menjadi emosi.

"Siapa yang memecahkan mug ku?!"

Itu adalah mug kesayangan Jihoon karena mug bergambar foto keluarganya saat ayah dan ibu kandungnya masih hidup. Mug itu merupakan souvenir ulang tahun Jihoon yang ke-lima.

"Mug ku...ayah...ibu..."

Jihoon mulai menangis seraya mengumpulkan pecahan mug itu.

"Sudah tidak usah menangis. Nanti kuperbaiki."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dibelakang Jihoon. Jihoon pun terkejut dan berteriak

"AAAAKKKHHH! Siapa kau? Pencuri!"

Jihoon mulai memukuli orang itu dengan raket nyamuknya.

"Aduh! Hentikan, aku bukan pencuri!" Orang itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi Jihoon tidak mempedulikannya. Dia terus memukuli orang itu sampai tiba-tiba dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Jihoon memberondong orang itu pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar? Atau kau tidak akan bergerak selamanya. Kau membuatku pusing," jawab orang itu dengan ketus. Jihoon yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Dia tidak mau hidup seperti patung.

Orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Seperti sebuah lembaran perkamen tua lalu dia mulai membaca dalam diam. Dan jika ditelisik lagi dengan lanjut, Jihoon baru menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu.

Orang itu tidak terlalu tinggi, dia bahkan lebih pendek dari jihoon yang sebenarnya juga tidak termasuk kategori tinggi. Kulit pucat dan rambut pirangnya tampak bercahaya. Dia memakai baju hijau dan topi kerucut kecil konyol yang juga hijau di kepalanya. Lalu apa itu, sepasang sayap kecil menyembul dari balik punggungnya. Dan tidak lupa tongkat pendek berwarna pink tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Siapa dia? Apa mungkin dia peri? Orang itu masih membaca perkamennya sambil bergumam kecil.

"Alamatnya benar. Tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti itu? Apa aku salah orang? Tidak mungkin. Coba ku cek lagi alamatnya. Sudah benar." Pria itu terus bermonolog tanpa mengacuhkan Jihoon yang masih tidak bisa bergerak dihadapannya.

"Permisi tuan, bisakan kau membebaskanku? Tanganku pegal mengangkat raket ini terus menerus." Ucapan Jihoon akhirnya bisa mengalihkan orang itu dari kegiatan membacanya.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa. Sebentar." Orang itu mengerakkan tongkatnya dan sesaat kemudian Jihoon dapat bergerak kembali. Jihoon pun segera memijat-mijat kecil tangannya yang pegal.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Mengapa kau punya sayap dan tongkat sihir? Apa kau seorang peri? Atau penyihir? Kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku?" Jihoon kembali memberondong orang itu.

"Stop! Atau ku bekukan lagi kau?" Jihoon pun langsung terdiam.

"Daripada aku ragu-ragu sebaiknya langsung kubuktikan saja sendiri," orang itu kembali bermonolog.

"Baiklah! Aku Ha Sungwoon dan aku adalah peri yang diutus untuk menyelesaikan kemarau panjang di negeri ini."

Sebenarnya Jihoon tidak percaya pada peri, kurcaci, penyihir atau teman-temannya. Tapi berhubung dia sudah merasakan sihir peri ini, tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak boleh gagal dalam misi ini atau aku tidak akan mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan. Jadi kau juga harus membantuku."

"Membantu? Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan peri, aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Kenapa tidak kau ayunkan saja tongkatmu itu dan turunkan hujan sekarang juga jika ingin menyudahi musim kemaau ini," jawab Jihoon sekenanya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku hanya peri dengan pangkat rendah, aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Jadi kau harus membantuku."

Malas sekali Jihoon harus membantu peri ini. Mengerjakan tugas rumah yang ringan saja dia malas, apalagi tugas seberat ini.

"Memangnya bantuan apa? Aku tidak punya waktu. Asal kau tahu saja aku itu sibuk." Sibuk bermain games batin Jihoon.

"Apa kau baru saja menolak membantuku? Kau mau ku bekukan lagi? Lagi pula ini untuk kepentingan negeri ini. Aku jadi ragu-ragu apa kau orang yang tepat."

Jihoon yang tidak ingin menjadi beku segera mengiyakan permintaan peri itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang peri disini. Peri harusnya membantu, bukan minta dibantu.

"Baiklah akan aku bantu. Tapi sebelumnya, kembalikan mug kesayanganku seperti semula. Jadi aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah seorang peri."

"Itu mudah." Peri itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan mug Jihoon kebali seperti sedia kala.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jadi begini. Apakah kau tahu mengapa negeri ini dilanda kemarau yang amat panjang?"

"Entahlah, karena Pangeran berengsek itu mungkin?" jawab Jihoon asal.

"Betul sekali!" Sungwoon menjentikkan jarinya dengan dramatis.

"Dewa marah karena kelakuan buruk Pangeran sehingga dia memberi kemarau panjang. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri kemarau itu adalah Pangeran harus menemukan orang yang tepat sebagai pendampingnya dan memastikan dirinya tidak berkelakuan buruk lagi dan mampu memimpin negeri ini dengan baik."

"Dasar, ternyata semua ini gara-gara Pangeran sialan itu. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menjadi mak comblang untuk Pangeran?"

"Bukan..bukan. Aku sudah melakukan penelitian. Aku bertanya kepada senior-seniorku bagaimana mereka menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini dan membuatnya _happy ending_. Lalu setelah mendengar cerita-cerita mereka, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan orang yang dibutuhkan pangeram itu seperti apa. Dan orang itu adalah kau."

"APA! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau menikahi Pangeran. Atas dasar apa kau memilihku?"

"Kau tahu Cinderella, si gadis terkenal itu. Ibu perinya adalah senior sekaligus ketua peri di wilayahku dan dia memberitahuku kisahnya kepadaku. Kemudian setelah kupikir-pikir kisah hidupmu sangat mirip dengannya. Jadi pasti kau lah orang yang tepat." Jelas Sungwoon panjang lebar.

"Kisah apa maksudmu? Dan aku tidak kenal dengan si _umbrella_ itu," Jihoon masih tidak mau terima dengan penjelasan si peri.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau yatim piatu"

"Ya, benar"

"Apa ibumu meninggal terlebih dulu lalu ayahmu menikah lagi?"

"Ya..."

"Kemudian ayahmu meninggal dan perlakuan ayah tirimu berubah?"

Bagaimana dia tahu semua itu. Jihoon pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mempunyai saudara tiri? Kalian selalu bertengkar? Ayah tirimu selalu menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan rumah? Kau menderita kan?" tanya Sungwoon bertubi-tubi.

Jihoon meggangguk lagi. Ya, dia dan Daehwi selalu bertengkar, dan ayah tirinya memang selalu menyuruhnya walaupun tidak pernah dia laksanakan. Dan dia memang menderita karena capek mendengar teriakan Jisung yang menyuruhnya terus menerus. Jadi itu termasuk benar kan?

"Terakhir, kau dilarang datang ke pesta dansa pangeran, betul tidak?"

Jihoon lagi-lagi menggangguk.

"Oke, kau sangat cocok dengan gadis di kisah seniorku. Jadi menurutku kau adalah pasangan pangeran. Tidak ada bantahan lagi. Sekarang kau harus ke pesta dansa."

Jihoon yang masih mencerna semua perkataan Sungwoon hanya mampu tebengong-bengong saat Sungwoon mulai mendorongnya keluar rumah.

"Tunggu! Aku terkena skors. Aku tidak boleh ke pesta dansa. Kepala sekolah akan langsung mengeluarkanku kalau dia melihatku disana."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengubah penampilanmu sehingga kepala sekolah tidak akan mengenalimu."

Sungwoon melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan tiba-tiba cahaya pink keluar dari tongkat itu dan mengelilingi Jihoon. Jihoon yang silau akan cahaya itu pun memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika dia rasa cahaya itu sudah menghilang, dibukalah matanya. Dia terkejut melihat bajunya telah berubah. Jihoon pun segera berlari ke arah cermin.

T-shirt kuning kebesaran lusuh dan celana pendek hitamnya sudah tergantikan dengan setelan _tuxedo_ lengkap yang berwarna...pink. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel emas membungkus kakinya yang sebelumnya telanjang. Lalu poni yang biasa menutupi dahinya, kini terangkat rapi dengan _pomade_ membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa. Eyeliner tipis di matanya membuat matanya yang bulat jauh lebih besar. Tak lupa bibirnya yang berwarna lebih cerah. Dia benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda.

"Oke, tampaknya kau sudah siap. jadi, mari kita berangkat." Sungwoon menunjuk pada limosin hitam di depan rumahnya.

"Wah, bagus sekali." Jihoon terperangah melihatnya.

"Oh ya, sebelum kau pergi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin berkeliling dulu dengan limosin ini." Rengek Jihoon.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku peri berpangkat rendah. Jadi kekuatanku tidak bisa bertahan lama. Kalau hanya membetulkan mug mungkin bisa, tapi aku belum pernah menggunakan kekuatan sebesar ini. Jadi jangan lupa kau harus kembali sebelum tengah malam, atau kepala sekolah akan memergokimu."

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Aku pergi dulu."

Lalu Jihoon pun masuk ke dalam limosin itu yang mengantarnya menuju sekolah, tempat pesta dansa itu dilangsungkan. Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin ingin menjadi pasangan pangeran, tapi setidaknya biarkan dia menikmati semua ini untuk malam ini. Pasti akan banyak makanan di pesta itu. Membayangkannya saja air liur Jihoon sudah menetes. Urusan pangeran itu belakangan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, ff ini udah masuk setengah jalan nih. Semoga idenya ngalir terus biar bisa selesai on time. Dan karena ini parody cinderella jadi konflik dan jalan ceritanya juga gak akan terlalu panjang, sama kayak cerita cinderella.**

 **Chapter ini emang gak ada OngHwang, tapi Ang janji chapter depan bakal ada OngHwang momment. Makasih buat vote dan commentnya di chapter sebelumnya and please vote dan comment lagi di chapter ini ya. See you in the next chapter...**

 **-Ang-**


	5. The Ball

Chapter 5

 **The Ball**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam pesta dansa ini berlangsung, namun Seongwoo masih belum menemukan Minhyun diantara ratusan tamu yang datang. Siapa yang menyangka aula sekolah ini sangat luas, jauh lebih luas dari balai kota atau desa yang pernah Seongwoo kunjungi. Terlebih Seongwoo akan memberikan presentasi tentang mengatasi kemarau panjang di negeri ini, sehingga antusias warga lebih tinggi dan banyak warga yang datang pada pesta dansa kali ini. Dan hal ini membuatnya lebih kesulitan dalam menemukan Minhyun diantara lautan manusia ini.

Seongwoo berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan Minhyun terlebih dulu sebelum memberikan presentasi. Disaat matanya sedang men-scanning ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba sesosok pria dengan tuxedo putih tertangkap radar pandangannya. Pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan Seongwoo yang meyakini pria itu Minhyun, secepat kilat bergerak mengikutinya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari pengawalnya.

Kakinya menuntun ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang mana Minhyun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas tampak menikmati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Cahaya lampu di sekeliling lapangan menyinari wajah tampannya. Mata rubah itu tampak tajam dengan eyeliner tipis yang membingkainya. Poni yang biasa menutup rapat dahinya terbuka dan menunjukkan sebagian kecil dahinya. Tampaklah pula sepasang alis yang terlukis sempurna. Bibir ranumnya tampak menggoda dengan sedikit liptint pink menghiasinya. Jangan lupakan hidung mancung membuat orang iri. Dan udara dingin di lapangan ini membuat pipinya merona merah muda.

Untuk sesaat pemandangan itu membuat Seongwoo terkesima hingga dia hanya mampu diam mematung. Tak hanya wajah Minhyun, tuxedo Minhyun yang berwarna putih pun tampak bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Seongwoo benar-benar merasa seperti melihat seorang malaikat. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang menjadi objek kekagumannya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seongwoo.

Mata rubah itu membola menunjukkan keterkejutan akan kehadiran Seongwoo di sana. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena senyuman tulus hadir menghias wajahnya. Seongwoo yang awalnya terkejut pun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat senyum malaikatnya itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang diduduki Minhyun dan menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang?"

"Tadinya memang begitu, tetapi ayah dan adik-adikku memaksaku untuk datang. Mereka bilang aku butuh bergaul," Minhyun berkata sambil terkikik. Dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memandang langit.

Seongwoo agak kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Dia berharap Minhyun antusias datang ke pesta ini sehingga mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Tapi jawaban Minhyun seolah menegaskan bahwa dia terpaksa datang.

"Mengapa kau berada di luar? Apa kau menyesal telah datang ke sini?" Seongwoo memandang wajah Minhyun yang masih menatap langit.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal. Pestanya luar biasa. Musiknya bagus, pengisi acaranya pun artis terkenal. Dan hidangannya juga lezat. Namun jujur, tadi aku sempat merasa menyesal untuk datang. Karena aku tidak bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi alasan utamaku untuk kesini."

Minhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Seongwoo dan mata mereka bertatapan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat hingga Seongwoo mampu melihat betapa panjang dan lentik bulu mata Minhyun.

"Lalu apa kau masih menyesal sekarang?" tanya Seongwoo lirih sembari menatap bibir Minhyun dan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia dapat mendengar deru nafas Minhyun sekarang.

"Tidak…tidak lagi…" Minhyun mendesahkan jawabannya dan menutup matanya.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan debaran memenuhi dada Seongwoo. Berciuman bukanlah hal yang asing bagi Seongwoo. Namun dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dadanya berdebar hebat, perutnya terasa menggelitik seolah dia melompat dari ketinggian. Rasa hangat menyeruak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ciuman mereka terasa murni dan penuh kelembutan, bukan nafsu maupun tuntutan seperti yang Seongwoo biasa lakukan pada teman kencannya. Seongwoo menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat kecil. Dia meletakkan tangannya kanannya di pipi Minhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Kemudian tangan itu bergerak ke tengkuk Minhyun dan menuntunnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya bersarang dengan nyaman di punggung Minhyun, bergerak lembut naik turun. Kedua tangan Minhyun yang semula hanya berdiam di samping tubuhnya pun mulai meringsek ke arah pundak Seongwoo untuk bertumpu.

Seongwoo menarik bibirnya dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sangatlah luar biasa indah. Minhyun berada di hadapannya dengan mata terpejam, bulu mata menyapu pipinya. Bibirnya tampak agak merah membengkak dan sedikit terbuka sebagai usaha meraup oksigen. Wajahnya merona hebat dan tak lupa telinganya yang sangat memerah. Seongwoo tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupnya sekali lagi.

Setelah kecupan kedua mereka, diletakkanlah dahinya di dahi Minhyun. Minhyun akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun dan menikmati deru nafas mereka. Seongwoo lah yang pertama menjauhkan dirinya, memberi jarak sedikit untuk mereka berdua. Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mata rubah itu kembali menghipnotis Seongwoo. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Seongwoo hingga dia berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Minhyun, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Seongwoo mulai memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur kepadamu."

Minhyun tampak terkejut, namun dia tetap diam menungu Seongwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah staf istana. Sebenarnya aku adalah….."

"YANG MULIA!" Sebuah teriakan menyela perkataan Seongwoo.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegapnya berlari menghampiri Seongwoo. Jika ditelisik dari pakaiannya, dia pasti salah satu pengawal kerajaan. Pria itu membungkuk sebentar ke arah Seongwoo dan berkata.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, anda harus kembali ke dalam aula. Panitia mencari anda karena sebentar lagi anda harus memberikan sambutan dan presentasi."

Seongwoo dengan panik melihat ke arah Minhyun. Minhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tampak sangat terkejut. Tidak hanya itu, sirat kekecewaan juga nampak di matanya seolah-olah meneriakkan kata pembohong kepada Seongwoo.

"Minhyun, maafkan aku. Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku…"

"Jangan biarkan para panita kebingungan dan tamu-tamu anda menunggu terlalu lama Yang Mulia. Sebaiknya ada masuk ke dalam sekarang. Saya permisi dulu."

Minhyun pun berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari aula.

"Minhyun tunggu!"

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi anda harus masuk sekarang."

Seongwoo menghela nafas gusar dan berjalan menuju aula.

.

.

.

"Hei, mengapa kau juga ikut? Bagaimana jika orang lain melihatmu?"

"Tenang saja. Kami kaum peri hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang yang kami pilih. Jadi kau jangan khawatir. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin melewatkan peristiwa yang bersejarah ini."

"Aduh jauh sekali sih parkirnya. Aku capek. Bisa-bisa aku berkeringat dan dandananku menjadi rusak. Padahal nanti ada Wanna One mengisi acara. Aku harus terlihat menarik di depan Park Jeojang," gerutu Jihoon.

Saat ini Jihoon dan Sungwoon sedang berjalan dari tempat parkir mobil ke aula. Sebenarnya alasan Sungwoon bukan itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Jihoon benar-benar mengikuti instruksinya. Jujur entah mengapa Sungwoon merasa ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya kali ini. Padahal pada awalnya dia sangat yakin, namun setelah dia bertemu Jihoon secara langsung, dia menjadi agak ragu. Terlebih lagi melihat Jihoon yang tampaknya malas dan selalu menggerutu. Bisakah orang seperti ini mengubah pangeran? Sudahlah lebih baik Sungwoon membuktikannya sendiri. Semuanya akan jelas jika Jihoon sudah bertemu langsung dengan pangeran.

Ketika Jihoon memasuki aula, semua mata memandang kepadanya, termasuk sang pangeran. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan menjadi sunyi. Ternyata Jihoon masuk ketika sang Pangeran sedang melakukan pidato sambutan. Para tamu tampak terpesona dengan Jihoon, terlebih lagi dengan tuxedo pink nya yang menarik perhatian.

Sungwoon yang mengekor di belakang Jihoon serta merta melihat ke arah pangeran. Dia tidak sabar menanti reaksi sang Pangeran. Dia berharap sang Pangeran akan langsung terpesona dan tidak berkedip memandang Jihoon lalu mengajaknya berdansa seperti Cinderella dan pangeran impiannya.

Namun kenyataan memang tak seindah harapan. Alih-alih terpesona pada Jihoon, sang Pangeran hanya tampak sedikit bingung dengan gangguan kecil itu. Dia hanya memandang Jihoon sebentar lalu melanjutkan sambutannya kembali. Sang Pangeran bahkan terlihat lebih lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Sungwoon pun dibuat bingung oleh hal ini. Apa dia membuat kesalahan?

"Wah ada bebek panggang! Ada steak juga!"

Jihoon yang melihat buffet makanan yang tersaji di sana langsung berlari ke arah makanan, tanpa mempedulikan sambutan Pangeran.

"Tunggu! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Sungwoon yang tentu saja hanya di dengar oleh Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon hanya terpaku pada makanan jadi dia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sungwoon.

"Hei! Mengapa kau malah enak-enakan makan di sini? Kau harus menarik perhatian pangeran! Hei, mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Sungwoon jengkel.

Jihoon menghentikan kunyahnya, namun mulutnya masih terlihat penuh.

"Kalau aku menjawabmu, aku bisa dikira orang gila. Sudah jangan ganggu aku makan. Aku lapar. Aku harus mengisi energi sebelum penampilan penutup dari Wanna One nanti." Jawab Jihoon disela kunyahannya.

Ingin sekali Sungwoon menyihir Jihoon menjadi katak. Tapi dia tidak mau mengambil resiko, apalagi dengan banyaknya orang di sini. Jadi Sungwoon memutuskan untuk mengawasi sang Pangeran saja.

Sambutan pangeran sudah selesai dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap untuk memberikan presentasinya guna menanggulangi kemarau ini. Namun baru sesaat dia memulai presentasi, pintu aula kembali terbuka. Kali ini seorang pemuda bertuxedo putih masuk. Pemuda itu tampan sekali. Tidak, tampan bukanlah kata yang tepat. Mempesona dan elegan. Itulah kata yang tepat untuknya. Sungwoon menyadari, bukan dia saja yang terpesona. Seluruh tamu di ruangan ini juga tampak terpesona dan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

Pemuda itu memandang ke arah sang Pangeran lalu dia membungkuk sedikit.

"Maafkan hamba. Silahkan dilanjutkan Yang Mulia."

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kerumunan tamu.

"Eh Minhyun-hyung," celetuk Jihoon.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, dia kakak tiriku. Dia sangat baik dan menyayangiku. Tidak seperti Daehwi yang berisik dan pengganggu. Dia tampan kan?" Jihoon kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sungwoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu ke arah Pangeran. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah dia melihat mata Pangeran yang memandang pemuda itu dengan penuh kerinduan dan penyesalan. Dia terus menatap si pemuda dan tidak melanjutkan presentasinya. Hingga akhirnya salah satu pengawalnya mendekatinya dan berdeham sehingga menyadarkannya untuk melanjutkan presentasinya. Namun sepanjang sang Pangeran memberikan presentasinya, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari si pemuda. Dan saat itulah Sungwoon menyadari seusatu.

"Jihoon, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan."

.

.

.

Minhyun merasakan banyak mata memandangnya saat memasuki aula lagi. Dia merutuki dirinya yang kembali saat Seongwoo memberikan presentasinya. Seharusnya dia masuk lagi saat Wanna One tampil sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Sebenarnya bukan pandangan orang-orang yang membuatnya khawatir, namun Seongwoo yang tidak melepas pandangannya darinya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Minhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula. Jujur dia sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Seongwoo adalah sang Putra Mahkota. Dia juga sedikit kecewa dengan Seongwoo yang tidak jujur kepadanya. Namun dia sadar jika sikapnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Seharusnya dia bersikap lebih dewasa dan membiarkan Seongwoo memberikan penjelasannya, bukannya memilih untuk pergi.

Minhyun memandang Seongwoo yang berada di podium. Dia terlihat menawan dan mempesona dengan setelan resmi kerajaannya. Mengapa Minhyun begitu bodoh tidak menyadari lambang anggota kerajaan yang tersemat di dada Seongwoo.

Mungkin Minhyun terlalu sibuk memandang wajah Seongwoo tadi. Matanya yang tajam, dahinya yang indah, rahangnya yang tegas dan tak lupa bibirnya yang menjadi candu bagi Minhyun. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa yang terjadi di lapangan tadi. Oh tuhan, dia berciuman dengan pangeran. Dia pasti sudah gila. Wajah dan telinga Minhyun memerah mengingat hal itu.

Tiba- tiba Minhyun merasa khawatir. Dia paham dengan reputasi Seongwoo yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan. Apakah dia juga akan menganggap Minhyun hanya sebagai mainannya seperti teman kencannya yang lain. Namun dia tidak ingin berasumsi. Terlalu banyak asumsi membuatnya gila.

Dia akan bersikap dewasa dan mendengar penjelasan Seongwoo. Kemudian, dia akan menanyakan tentang persaan Seongwoo yang sebenarnya. Karena jika benar Seongwoo hanya mempermainkannya, maka Minhyun akan merasakan patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kita sedang dihadapkan dengan kemarau panjang yang tidak berujung. Dan kami paham desa inilah yang paling terkena dampaknya karena sektor pertanian dan perkebunan yang menjadi sebagian besar mata pencaharian penduduk disini. Pihak istana sudah berusaha keras untuk membantu meringankan beban kalian dengan memberikan uang bantuan langsung. Namun kami sadar hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Yang kita butuhkan adalah solusi untuk jangka panjang."

Seongwoo memandang ke arah Minhyun. Dan Minhyun pun merasa kikuk. Apakah Seongwoo akan mengikuti sarannya? Ini tidak mungkin. Lalu Seongwoo melanjutkan presentasinya.

"Seseorang membagi ide jeniusnya kepadaku tentang solusi jangka panjang ini. Kita harus memperbaiki sistem irigasi kita. Kita tidak dapat mengandalkan hujan. Dan sungai pun cukup jauh. Jadi solusi yang paling tepat adalah kita membuat bendungan."

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat Seongwoo menyatakan hal tersebut. Namun Seongwoo tampak tidak terpengaruh. Dengan mata tetap memandang Minhyun, dia melanjutkan presentasinya.

"Kita akan membangun pipa panjang yang akan menghubungkan sungai dan bendungan. Kemudian memasang pipa yang lebih kecil untuk dialirkan ke rumah-rumah penduduk. Dan jika musim hujan telah datang kita dapat menampung airnya. Kami paham, biayanya mungkin akan lebih mahal dan memakan banyak waktu, tapi percayalah ini mampu mengatasi masalah kita."

Tepukan riuh menggema di aula setelah Seongwoo menyelesaikan presentasinya. Para warga setuju dengan usulan Seongwoo. Dalam hati Minhyun sedikit merasa bangga, karena ternyata idenya diterima. Kepala desa mengangkat tangannya dan tepukan orang-orang berhenti.

"Maaf Pangeran, siapakah yang memberikan ide tersebut?"

Seongwoo menatap mata Minhyun tajam dan Minhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Yang memberiku ide tersebut adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku." Seongwoo perlahan turun dari podium.

"Orang yang mengajariku betapa pentingnya rakyat negeri ini. Orang yang percaya bahwa aku mampu memimpin negara ini." Seongwoo bergerak ke arah kerumunan para tamu.

"Orang yang membuatku untuk pertama kalinya merasakan cinta." Seongwoo kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Minhyun. Kemudian dia berlutut dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Hwang Minhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minhyun-hyung, JANGAN!"

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hai…hai….ada yang nunggu ff ini? Adakah yang panik ini bakal jadi OngHwang atau Ongwink? Tenang aja ynag jelas bakal happy ending kayak cerita Cinderella. Sorry kalau aku jarang reply, tapi semua comment kalian aku baca koq.**

 **Btw chapter depan mungkin jadi chapter terakhir, karena waktunya udah mepet. Jadi kemungkinan aku update di ultah Seongwoo. Tapi itu belum pasti juga. Kalo sekiranya satu chapter gak cukup buat nyelesain semua konfliknya ya terpaksa harus aku bagi dua. Chapter ini juga kayaknya kepanjangan ya. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya bacanya.**

 **Sekali lagi tenkyu buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Review kalian penyemangat aku buat nulis. Kalau bisa favourite dan follow story nya juga ya.**

 **Okay, see you in the next chapter….**

 **-Ang-**


	6. The Glass Shoes

**Chapter 6**

 **The Glass Shoes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon meletakkan piring bekas bebek panggangnya. Wah hidangan di sini sungguh lezat. Mereka pasti membawa koki dari istana. Ternyata keputusannya untuk datang kesini sangatlah tepat. Dia bisa menikmati hidangan di sini dan nanti dia akan bisa melihat Park Jeojang secara langsung. Dia tidak peduli pada pangeran yang sedang memberikan presentasi. Kondisi perutnya jauh lebih penting.

Jihoon kini mengambil daging steak, dan saat dia asyik memotong steaknya Sungwoon berkata,

"Jihoon, sepertinya aku membuat kesalahan."

"Kesalahan apa maksudmu?"

Jihoon menatap ke arah Sungwoon lalu meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Sungwoon. Di sana terlihatnya sang Pangeran berjalan ke arah Minhyun-hyungnya dan berlutut. Seketika luapan emosi membakar Jihoon dan tanpa disadarinya dia berteriak.

"Minhyun-hyung, JANGAN!"

Kedua insan itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Jihoon. Tidak hanya mereka, tamu-tamu yang lain pun juga memandang ke arah Jihoon.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau menghancurkan semuanya Aduh, seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya kesini. Jihoon berhenti!" teriak Sungwoon, tapi Jihoon mengacuhkannya. Jihoon pun berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

Minhyun tampak terperanjat melihat Jihoon di sini. Penampilannya pun tampak berbeda.

"Jihoon, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hyung, kau jangan termakan rayuannya. Dia itu Pangeran berengsek. Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanmu." Kata Jihoon marah seraya menuding-nuding wajah Soengwoo.

"Kau pemimpin unjuk rasa itu kan? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di skors?" tanya Seongwoo kesal karena Jihoon merusak rencananya.

"Jihoon bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Dan baju siapa itu?" Minhyun bertanya lembut sembari berusaha menenangkan Jihoon yang masih melotot marah pada Seongwoo.

Jihoon tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Berani-beraninya pangeran berengsek itu mendekati kakak kesayangannya. Pangeran itu tidak pantas bagi kakaknya yang berhati malaikat.

"Park Jihoon! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Jihoon menyapa gendang telinganya. Gawat, itu adalah kepala sekolah Jihoon. Dia harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kepala sekolah menangkapnya. Jihoon segera menarik tangan Minhyun dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

Minhyun yang sadar bahwa adiknya dalam bahaya, hanya menurut ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Jihoon. Jihoon yang tergesa-gesa tidak menyadari ada kabel yan melintang dihadapannya. Kabel yang dulu pernah membuat Minhyun hampir terjatuh, kini membuat Jihoon menjadi korbannya. Jihoon pun terhuyung. Beruntung Minhyun memegang tangannya hingga dia tidak terjatuh. Namun sepatu pantofel emas Jihoon tersangkut di kabel itu.

"Park Jihoon, berhenti! Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Merasa ketakutan melihat kepala sekolah yang semakin mendekat, Jihoon pun terus berlari meninggalkan sepatunya sambil masih menarik Minhyun. Mereka keluar dari aula menuju ke tempat parkir di mana Limosinnya berada.

"Mobil siapa ini Jihoon? Kau belum cukup umur untuk menyetir."

Jihoon dapat merasakan Minhyun mulai panik, walaupun nada suaranya tetap berusaha tenang.

"Sudah hyung, kau masuk saja, sebelum kepala sekolah datang."

Minhyun pun duduk di kursi belakang dan Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menyetir Jihoon?" tanya Minhyun bingung, karena tidak ada seseorang pun di kursi pengemudi.

Tiba-tiba sesosok masuk ke dalam limosin dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Aku yang akan menyetir." Sosok itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan limosin itu pun melaju.

"Apa? Siapa dia Jihoon? Mengapa dia punya sayap?" tanya Minhyun khawatir.

"Aku adalah seorang peri, namaku Ha Sungwoon."

"Lho, hyung bisa melihatnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang kaum peri hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang yang kami pilih, dan aku memilih Minhyun untuk dapat melihatku."

Kemudian Sungwoon menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya ke negeri ini. Minhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Sungwoon hanya mampu ternganga.

"Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan, kupikir Jihoon adalah orang tepat sebagai pendamping pangeran. Namun orang yang sebenarnya adalah kau."

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak rela hyung kesayanganku kau umpankan pada manusia bejat seperti pangeran. Kau cari orang lain saja."

Jihoon benar-benar tidak habis pikir, begitu banyak orang di negeri ini, mengapa kakaknya yang harus dikorbankan. Jihoon tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Minhyun dan Seongwoo saling mencintai. Ia hanya tahu Seongwoo adalah orang yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri? Coba kita tanyakan dulu kepada Minhyun, dia mau atau tidak?" tanya Sungwoon sebal.

"Tidak perlu. Minhyun-hyung pasti menyetujui apa yang kukatakan. Kita sudah sampai, sebaiknya kita turun saja."

Jihoon tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Minhyun hanya mampu diam untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu pesta dansa yang sempat terhenti sebentar karena keributan tadi, dilanjutkan kembali. Namun walau begitu, pikiran Seongwoo tidak bisa terlepas dari peristiwa tadi.

'Ternyata Minhyun adalah kakak si ketua unjuk rasa itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya jika adiknya tampak begitu membenciku' batin Seongwoo.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, hamba menemukan sepatu ini. Sepertinya ini adalah milik pemuda yang membawa pergi tuan Hwang," seorang pengawal Seongwoo datang membawa sebuah pantofel emas.

"Kau benar ini adalah sepatu miliknya. Sayang aku tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal. Aku ingin menanyakannya kepada kepala sekolah, tapi dia belum kembali semenjak mengejar mereka keluar."

"Permisi Yang Mulia," sebuah suara di belakang Soengwoo mengalihkan atensi Seongwoo dari sepatu yang dipegangnya. Seorang pria setengah baya dan seorang lelaki remaja berdiri di hadapan Seongwoo.

"Maaf jika anda ingin mengajak berdansa, saya tidak bisa. Anda bisa mengajak orang lain." Jawab Seongwoo dengan berusaha agak sedikit tampak sopan.

"Apa?" pria itu terlihat bingung dan remaja yang berada disebelahnya pun mendengus sembari merotasikan matanya.

"Bukan Yang Mulia, bukan itu. Aku Hwang Jisung, ayah dari Minhyun dan Jihoon. Dan ini adalah anak bungsuku Daehwi."

"Salam Yang Mulia," remaja itu memberi salam dengan nada datar dan setengah hati.

'Gawat, tampaknya kedua adik Minhyun tidak menyukaiku' batin Seongwoo panik.

"Aku sudah melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Dan aku tahu di mana keberadaan Minhyun. Namun sebelum aku memberi tahumu di mana dia, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi cukup serius dan Seongwoo takut jika Jisung juga tidak menyukainya. Walaupun itu wajar bagi mereka untuk tidak menyukai Seongwoo mengingat semua perilaku Seongwoo selama ini. Namun Seongwoo benar-benar serius kali ini dan dia tidak main-main. Dia pun ingin berubah agar mampu menjadi raja yang dicintai rakyatnya dan juga pendamping yang membanggakan Minhyun.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba, tetapi apakah anda benar-benar serius dengan Minhyun? Minhyun sudah mengorbankan semuanya untuk keluarganya ini. Pendidikannya, masa mudanya, kebebasannya dan kehidupannya. Jika anda ingin mengorbankan hatinya juga hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang anda, saya mohon anda jangan mendekati Minhyun lagi."

Seongwoo membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Jisung. Sepertinya dia sangat serius dan tidak main-main. Seongwoo salut kepada ayah yang satu ini, dia sangat mencintai anak-anaknya dan tidak gentar walaupun yang dihadapinya adalah seorang putra mahkota.

Seongwoo segera mengatasi keterkejutannya dan menatap balik Jisung dengan mata yang tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

"Saya serius akan perasaan saya terhadap Minhyun. Saya memang belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Tapi saya tidak pernah seyakin ini seumur hidup saya. Perasaan saya kepada Minhyun tidak main-main. Saya benar-benar mencintainya. Dan saya mohon anda memberikan restu anda kepada saya untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Minhyun."

Jisung terlihat lega mendengar penjelasan Seongwo dan dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah Yang Mulia. Saya dapat melihat ketulusan anda terhadap anak saya. Dan saya akan memberikan restu saya."

Ingin rasanya Seongwoo berteriak setelah mendengar jawaban Jisung, namun ternyata Jisung belum selesai berbicara.

"Namun keputusan ada di tangan Minhyun. Perlu anda ketahui, Minhyun sangat menyanyangi Jihoon. Dia rela berkorban apapun untuk Jihoon termasuk kebahagiannya sendiri. Dan jika Jihoon tidak merestui anda, maka kemungkinan besar Minhyun tidak akan menerima anda sebagai pendamping hidupnya."

Pada saat itulah Seongwoo merasa dihempaskan kembali ke dasar jurang.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Minhyun bangun dengan perasaan yang cukup berat. Kenyataan soal Seongwoo, kehadiran Sungwoon serta sikap Jihoon yang tampak membenci Seongwoo. Jujur Minhyun pusing menghadapi semua itu. Dia cukup bersyukur ketika tadi malam ayahnya dan Daehwi pulang, mereka tidak banyak bertanya.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berada di ruang makan, namun tampaknya tak satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar berselera makan. Ruang makan yang biasanya ramai dengan pertengkaran Jihoon dan Daehwi terdengar sepi. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang terdengar.

Dari ujung matanya Minhyun dapat melihat Sungwoon berdiri di dekat kulkas. Matanya menatap penuh kejengkelan ke arah Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon seolah tidak peduli. Jisung menghela nafasnya beberapa kali dan Daehwi terus mendecak. Minhyun pun hanya mengaduk-aduk oatmealnya tanpa menyendoknya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" tiba-tiba Daehwi bangkit dari duduknya dan matanya nyalang menatap Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau begitu egois! Minhyun-hyung sangat menyayangimu, bahkan lebih daripada aku yang adik kandungnya. Dia telah berkorban banyak untukmu. Saat dia hampir mendapatkan kebahagiaanya, kau malah menghalanginya."

"Benar! Pikirkan juga rakyat negeri ini" Sungwoon ikut meneriaki Jihoon, namun jelas Daehwi tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak menghalanginya! Aku justru mencegahnya dari kehancuran. Ong Seongwoo adalah lelaki berengsek. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Minhyun-hyung bersamanya! Bukannya kau juga membencinya? Mengapa sekarang kau membelanya?" Jihoon masih tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Pangeran sudah berubah, tidakkah kau lihat ketulusan di matanya saat melihat Minhyun-hyung?" Daehwi pun bersikukuh tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah hentikan!" Minhyun yang tidak tahan dengan semua pertengkaran ini akhirnya meledak. Mereka semua tampak terkejut. Minhyun yang mereka kenal selalu bersikap tenang, walaupun jika dia marah, dia hanya akan diam.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, biarkan aku sendiri dan jangan membahas masalah Seongwoo lagi."

Minhyun pun pergi beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya dengan berusaha menahan air matanya. Sayangnya dia gagal dan beberapa air mata lolos berlinang di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau puas sekarang telah membuat hyung mu menangis?" Jisung bertanya dengan lirih.

Jisung sering kali memarahi dan meneriakinya, namun Jihoon tidak pernah merasa setakut ini kepada ayah tirinya.

"Hyung mu sudah berkorban semuanya untukmu. Dia tulus menyayangimu. Tidak bisakah kau berkorban untuknya?" Jisung benar-benar tampak putus asa.

"Aku rela kau mengusirku dari rumah ini setelah kau genap berusia dua puluh tahun. Tapi kumohon, berikan Minhyun kebahagiaannya."

Jihoon merasa tertampar dengan perkataan Jisung. Keyakinannya mulai goyah. Apakah yang dilakukannya salah. Dia sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya lebih dari apapun. Dan dia benar-benar takut jika Minhyun hancur karena Seongwoo mengkhianatinya.

Namun sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Jihoon tahu alasannya lebih dari itu. Dia hanya tidak siap untuk kehilangan Minhyun. Jika Minhyun menerima Seongwoo sebagai pendampingnya, maka dia akan dibawa pergi darinya dan Minhyun akan meninggalkannya. Jihoon tidak siap akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba bell rumah berbunyi.

"Akan ku buka."

Jihoon mengambil kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari ruang makan yang menyesakkan itu. Namun betapa terkejut dirinya ketika dia mengetahui siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku Ong Seongwoo, datang untuk melamar Hwang Minhyun."

.

.

.

"Minhyun!"

Sungwoon tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tercabik antara senang dan panik.

"Seongwoo di sini. Dia datang untuk melamarmu dan sekarang dia sedang bersitegang dengan Jihoon."

"APA?"

Minhyun segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Disana Seongwoo berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di sisinya dan Daewhi dan Jisung berusaha memegang Jihoon yang berusaha menerjang Seongwoo.

"Aku menolak lamaran ini. Kau lelaki berengsek. Kau tidak pantas untuk kakakku!" Jihoon masih berusaha memberontak dari kekangan Jisung dan Daehwi.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai kakakmu dan aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berbohong."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau hanya memanfaatkan kakakku untuk mendapatkan tahta. Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan memberimu tahta jika kau tidak menemukan pendamping. Maka dari itu kau ingin menikahi kakakku!"

"Jika kau tidak percaya, baiklah. Akan ku tinggalkan istana untuk hidup bertani di desa ini. Akan ku lepas gelar putra mahkotaku."

Tangan Seongwoo bergerak menuju dadanya untuk melepas lambang anggota kerajaan yang tersemat di dadanya. Semua orang di sana tampak terkejut, termasuk Jihoon. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka Seongwoo akan seserius ini.

"Seongwoo jangan!" Minhyun segera berlari ke arah Seongwoo dan menahan tangannya untuk mencegah tindakannya.

"Minhyun," Seongwoo terkejut dengan kehadiran Minhyun.

"Aku datang Minhyun. Aku datang padamu," Matanya menatap Minhyun penuh harap dan digenggamnya tangan Minhyun yang telah mencegahnya untuk melepas gelarnya tadi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Minhyun. Dan aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi kumohon menikahlah denganku." Seongwoo berlutut lagi di hadapan Minhyun.

"Aku…." Minhyun merasa bimbang. Dia ingin sekali menjawab Seongwoo dengan 'Iya', namun ketika netranya bertabrakan dengan mata Jihoon yang berkaca-kaca penuh kesedihan dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak hyung, jangan terima, jangan tinggalkan aku….jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jihoon yang tidak kuasa menahan dirinya akhirnya meluapkan tangisannya.

"Ibu meninggalkan ku, ayah juga meninggalkan ku, tidak kau hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak ingin sendiri."

Jihoon menangis terseduh dan tubuhnya merosot. Jisung dan Daehwi yang terkejut dengan ucapan Jihoon melonggarkan pegangan mereka terhadap Jihoon.

Hati Minhyun terasa pedih melihat keadaan Jihoon. Dia sangat mencintai Seongwoo, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melihat Jihoon seperti ini. Denga terpaksa Minhyun pun mulai melepaskan genggaman Seongwoo.

"Maafkan aku Seongwoo."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maafkan aku, ff ini gak bisa tamat di birthday nya Ong. Aku gak nyangka ternyata bakal sepanjang ini, jadi aku harus lanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Soalnya kalo aku paksain tamat di chapter ini rasanya koq kayak dikejar-kejar. Jadi tolong sabar buat chapter terakhirnya. Tapi tenang, walaupun gak bisa Ang tamatin di OngHwang week, Ang bakal usahain supaya tamat di OngHwang month.**

 **Tenkyu buat semua yang udah baca dan review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini. See you in the last chapter...**

 **-Ang-**


	7. Happily Ever After? (End)

**Chapter 7**

 **Happily Ever After?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak Minhyun menolak Seongwoo. Dan rumah ini kembali seperti sedia kala, setidaknya itulah yang ingin Jihoon percayai. Jisung masih mengurus perkebunan, tapi ayah tiri nya itu sudah jarang menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Daehwi pun menjadi jarang bertengkar lagi dengannya. Dia bahkan lebih terlihat banyak mengalah. Sepertinya mereka masih kecewa terhadap Jihoon. Sungwoon juga masih tetap berada di sini. Dia bilang dia belum bisa kembali sebelum misinya berhasil. Dan selama dia tinggal di sini, dia tidak segan menunjukkan rasa jengkelnya terhadap Jihoon. Dia bahkan berkali-kali menyindir Jihoon.

"Betapa malang rakyat negeri ini. Mereka harus menderita merasakan kemarau panjang hanya karena keegoisan seseorang."

Namun Jihoon tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka semua, Minhyun lah yang dia pedulikan. Jihoon sempat khawatir Minhyun akan mengurung dirinya setelah kejadian itu, namun nyatanya tidak. Kakak tirinya masih berktifitas seperti biasanya. Mengurus rumah, mengurus Jihoon dan Daehwi dan terkadang membantu di perkebunan juga. Dia juga tidak pernah membahas soal Seongwoo, seolah–olah kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi Jihoon tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Minhyun selalu tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya meredup dan menyiratkan kesedihan. Dia pun tampak sering melamun. Apakah Jihoon melakukan kesalahan?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi Jihoon masih tidak bisa tidur. Dia pusing memikirkan semua masalah ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkahkan ke pintu dapur, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara isakan. Isakan itu tidak keras memang, namun senyapnya malam membuat isakan itu terdengar memilukan.

Di sana, di salah satu kursi makan, Minhyun duduk membelakangi pintu dapur dengan bahu bergetar. Jihoon tidak bisa menyaksikan ini. Jika dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Minhyun, maka dia akan lebih memilih mati daripada melihat Minhyun terluka seperti ini.

"Hyung…" Jihoon memanggilnya pelan.

Minhyun tampak terkejut dan langsung menegakkan badannya. Dia berusaha cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan berbalik menghadap Jihoon.

"Jihoon, kau belum tidur?"

Minhyun bertanya lembut dengan berusaha tersenyum. Tapi Jihoon masih bisa melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di pipi Minhyun.

"Apa kau menangis hyung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya menguap sehingga mengeluarkan air mata," elak Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau lapar? Mau hyung buatkan ramen?"

Minhyun berjalan ke arah lemari dapur dan berusaha mencari ramen instan di laci atas.

"Apa kau menangis karena Pangeran?"

Pergerakan Minhyun terhenti sesaat, namun dia kembali melanjutkan pencarian ramen instannya.

"Apa maksudmu Jihoon? Aku tidak….."

Perkataan Minhyun terpotong ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung," Jihoon mulai terisak.

"Jihoon, kenapa kau menangis?"

Minhyun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Jihoon. Jihoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku sudah bersikap egois. Aku memaksamu untuk melepaskan Pangeran." Isakan Jihoon semakin menjadi.

"Tidak Jihoon, kau tidak memaksaku. Akulah yang membuat keputusan ini. Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Tapi kau tidak bahagia hyung."

"Tidak, aku sadar jika keluarga ini juga masih membutuhkanku. Kau dan Daehwi masih sekolah dan ayah akan kerepotan jika dia sendirian. Aku tidak bisa hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku sudah memutuskan." Jawab Minhyun final.

Jihoon pun semakin merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban Minhyun.

"Baiklah hyung," Jihoon mengiyakan, namun di dalam hatinya dia berjanji akan mengembalikan kebahagian Minhyun. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang mampu membantunya.

.

.

.

Seongwoo sedang mengawasi pembangunan bendungan. Udara di tempat ini sangat panas. Selama ini dia berdiam diri di dalam istana yang ber-AC, sehingga dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan kemarau yang melanda negeri ini. Tapi setelah dia mengalaminya sendiri, dia pun mengerti penderitaan rakyatnya. Dan dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk bersikap lebih baik dan bijaksana untuk rakyatnya.

Seongwoo berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan semua pembangunan bendungan ini untuk melupakan Minhyun. Awalnya dia pikir akan mudah melupakan Minhyun semudah melupakan teman kencannya selama ini. Namun ternyata dia salah. Bahkan ketika beberapa gadis-gadis cantik dan pria-pria tampan berusaha mendekatinya, dia tetap tidak merasakan apapun. Dia bahkan mulai membandingkan kelebihan Minhyun dengan mereka. Hal itu berujung dengan dirinya mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar jauh cinta kepada Minhyun. Mungkin ini karma bagi Seongwoo yang sering mempermainkan hati orang.

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirnya di desa ini, setelah itu dia akan kembali ke istana sebelum memulai pelatihannya di kamp militer di perbatasan. Seharusnya dia kembali setelah acara pesta dansa, tetapi dia meminta ijin Raja untuk memulai pembangunan bendungan, setelah itu dia akan meminta warga desa untuk melanjutkan pembangunan ini dan diawasi oleh menteri pembangunan. Seongwoo berharap dia dapat melihat Minhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia kembali. Namun dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk menemui Minhyun. Dirinya takut akan penolakan Minhyun lagi.

"Salam Yang Mulia, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Di belakang pengawal itu berdiri sesosok pemuda yang Seongwoo yakin tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi.

"Jihoon?"

"Salam Yang Mulia, bisakah kita berbicara empat mata?"

Kini Seongwoo dan Jihoon berada di salah satu tenda peristirahatan di dekat situs pembangunan bendungan.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan air putih? Kami tidak punya kopi atau pun teh di sini," tawar Seongwoo

"Tidak perlu Yang Mulia. Saya tidak akan lama di sini."

Seongwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon, tapi dia tampak tidak baik.

"Bagaimana kabar Minhyun?" Seongwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini.

"Menurut anda?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Dan aku menghargai keputusannya. Walaupun di lubuk hatiku, aku berharap dia akan merasakan sama seperti yang kurasakan sekarang."

"Lalu apa yang anda rasakan?"

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya panjang, seketika hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Entahlah, mungkin sakit hati, terluka, kecewa, tapi yang jelas adalah kerinduan. Aku rindu senyumnya, kebaikannya, keberadaannya. Aku ingin melihatnya, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku kembali ke istana."

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak menemuinya lagi?"

"Dia menolakku Jihoon. Selama ini tidak ada yang menolakku, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menolakku."

"Lalu apa hal itu melukai ego anda?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengapa anda tidak memperjuangkannya? Jika anda benar-benar mencintainya, mengapa anda menyerah? Mengapa anda tidak pernah kembali lagi?"

Seongwoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jihoon. Dan dia pun tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

"Aku takut, oke. Aku terlalu takut jika dia menolakku lagi. Aku memang pengecut."

"Kakakku pria yang tegar. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan kami. Namun aku tahu, jika langit gelap dan semua tertidur, dia akan menangis. Aku sudah memintanya untuk meraih kebahagiannya, tapi dia menolak. Dia tidak akan tega meninggalkanku dan keluarga kami."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, perjuangkanlah dia. Buat dia percaya bahwa dia akan bahagia bersamamu. Yakinkan dirinya bahwa dia juga berhak mendapat kebahagiaan. Kakakku sudah berkorban banyak untuk keluarga kami. Dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terpuruk seperti ini."

Seongwoo hanya diam mendengar pengakuan Jihoon. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi kata-kata Jihoonnya berikutnya benar-benar membuatnya yakin harus mendapatkan Minhyun kembali.

"Maafkan aku sudah memisahkan kalian. Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku dan mempunyai keberanian menemui Minhyun-hyung lagi untuk memintanya kembali kepadamu. Dan ketika kau melakukannya, aku berjanji, aku akan merestui kalian."

.

.

.

Minhyun sedang duduk termenung di teras rumah. Dia baru saja kembali dari berbelanja dan dia mendengar kasak-kusuk di pasar tadi. Berita tentang Minhyun yang menolak sang Putra Mahkota sudah tersebar ke penjuru desa kecil ini. Namun Minhyun bersyukur warga desa tidak mencemooh atau mencibirnya. Mereka mengenal Minhyun dengan baik sehingga mereka mengerti jika Minhyun mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Tapi tetap saja ada satu atau dua orang yang menyindir secara halus. Berkata jika dia bodoh telah menolak seorang Pangeran. Tapi Minhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan tidak ambil pusing jika mereka menyindirnya.

Namun berita yang dia dengar pagi ini benar-benar membuatnya kepikiran. Dua hari lagi Seongwoo akan kembali ke istana. Jujur Minhyun masih berharap jika Seongwoo akan datang menemuinya, setidaknya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tetapi nihil. Seongwoo tidak pernah datang lagi.

Minhyun merasa bodoh, mungkin saja Seongwoo sakit hati dan tidak mau memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun dia seorang Putra Mahkota, harga dirinya pasti tingggi. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya, Seongwoo sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya. Mengingat reputasi Seongwoo sebagai Cassanova, tidak sulit baginya untuk melupakan Minhyun dan mencari penggantinya.

Pikiran itu tiba-tiba membuat dada Minhyun terasa sesak. Awalnya dia pikir melepaskan Seongwoo semudah dia melepaskan beasiswa. Namun ternyata dia salah. Bayang-bayang kebersamaannya bersama Seongwoo masih terngiang di kepalanya. Setiap malam dia selalu memimpikan Seongwoo yang menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya di bawah langit bertabur bintang. Dan mimpi yang terburuk di mana dia harus melepaskan Seongwoo. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya bagaimana kecewanya wajah Seongwoo saat dia memilih untuk bersama Jihoon. Dan setiap dia memikirkan hal itu, air mata selalu lolos dari matanya.

Minhyun harus segera menghentikan pikiran ini. Lebih baik dia fokus kepada keluarganya, karena ini sudah menjadi pilihan Minhyun. Dia tidak boleh menyesalinya.

'Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan siang saja, Jihoon dan Daehwi akan segera pulang' batin Minhyun.

Saat Minhyun berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minhyun!"

Bahu Minhyun langsung menegang mendengar suara itu. Tidak mungkin. Ini semua pasti halusinasi karena dia terlalu memikirkan Seongwoo yang akan kembali ke istana. Minhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berkata,

"Tidak mungkin…tidak mung…."

"Hwang Minhyun!"

Bukan, itu bukan halusinasi. Minhyun pun memutar badannya perlahan dan di sana, di pekarangan, Seongwoo berdiri, tampan dan nyata.

"Seongwoo," ujar Minhyun lirih. Rasa rindu itu kembali menyeruak. Ingin rasanya Minhyun berlari dan memeluk Seongwoo, namun jika dia melakukan itu maka pertahanannya akan runtuh. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa menolak Seongwoo kali ini.

Seongwoo berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan Minhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia merasa bingung dan terpaku, haruskan dia lari atau mengusir Seongwoo. Namun belum sempat dia memutuskannya, sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Aku merindukanmu…."

Minhyun tersentak kaget dan tangannya otomatis memegang tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Pikirannya memerintahkan untuk menarik tangan itu dari pipinya, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau dia ajak kerja sama. Masih menatap Seongwoo, tangan Minhyun justru mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Seongwoo yang berada di pipinya.

Tangan Seongwoo yang lainnya ikut bergabung untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Minhyun kemudian menangkupnya dan mendekatkan dahi mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu Minhyun, sangat merindukanmu. Sebulan ini aku berusaha melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tak sanggup."

Minhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah dirinya menangis saat mendengar ucapan Seongwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Minhyun. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kumohon katakan juga kau mencintaiku. Jangan berbohong lagi."

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Tidak bisa mempercayai suaranya karena dia yakin suaranya pasti akan bergetar.

"Buka matamu Minhyun. Tatap aku dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku. Katakan kau sudah melupakanku."

Namun Minhyun tetap menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah jika kau menolak untuk membuka matamu, aku akan mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri,"

Tiba-tiba Minhyun merasakan benda basah menyentuh bibirnya. Perasaan hampa yang selama sebulan ini mengerogoti seolah terisi kembali. Bibir ini, bibir yang selalu dirindukannya telah kembali menemukan tempatnya. Rasa hangat menjalar di relung hatinya dan kupu-kupu serasa menari di perutnya. Dan ketika Seongwoo memberi lumatan kecil pada bibirnya, Minhyun mengakui bahwa dia telah kalah. Dia pun membalas ciuman Seongwoo dan mereka saling memagut untuk beberapa saat.

Seongwoo mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan Minhyun masih tetap tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Buka matamu. Kumohon tataplah aku dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku butuh kepastian Mihnyun, sebelum aku pergi. Jika kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku dan tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku berjanji aku akan pergi dan tidak mengganggumu lagi." Suara Seongwoo benar-benar memohon kali ini.

Minhyun membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dia melihat ke mata Seongwoo dan di sana terpancar kesungguhan. Minhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dia berkata,

"Aku….aku….aku tidak…."

Minhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Minhyun tahu dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri. Seongwoo bergegas memeluknya dan tangis Minhyun pun pecah.

"Aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu Seongwoo, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku,"

Minhyun terus meracau sambil menangis, air mata Seongwoo pun mulai ikut meleleh. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Minhyun sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya. Mereka terus berpelukan selama hampir beberapa menit sampai Minhyun merasa tenang.

"Hyung…"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jihoon dan Daehwi sudah berdiri di pekarangan rumah dan menyaksikan mereka. Jisung yang tadinya akan keluar mengecek apakah Minhyun sudah pulang dari berbelanja juga hanya mampu berdiri terpaku di ruang tamu.

Minhyun yang panik melihat Jihoon segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seongwoo dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jihoon, aku tidak….."

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku merestui kalian," potong Jihoon sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Minhyun.

"Tapi aku…."

Jihoon meraih tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia hyung. Sudah cukup kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk keluarga ini. Ini saatnya untukmu meraih kebahagiannmu. Maaf jika aku bersikap egois dan sempat menghalangi kebahagianmu. Tapi aku sadar, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Jadi kumohon, kali ini kau bersikaplah egois, untuk dirimu sendiri."

Air mata Jihoon mulai mengalir dan Minhyun pun memeluk adik kesayanganya itu sembari kembali terisak.

"Maafkan aku Jihoon, aku berusaha melupakannya tapi aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jangan kau meminta maaf hyung, karena di sini bukan kau yang salah. Akulah yang bersalah."

Minhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mereka berdua berusaha menghentikan tangis mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rumah ini?"

"Jangan khawatir hyung, aku dan Jihoon-hyung akan bekerja sama mengerjakan tugas rumah." Daehwi menimpali seraya berjalan memeluk mereka.

"Adik-adikmu benar Minhyun, kau tidak usah khawatir. Percayalah pada kami." Jisung pun bergabung dan memeluk ketiga anaknya.

"Benar Minhyun, mungkin dengan tidak adanya dirimu di rumah ini Jihoon bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan mandiri," celetuk Sungwoon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jelas celotehan Sungwoon itu hanya bisa di dengar oleh Minhyun dan Jihoon. Jihoon yang tidak terima langsung melotot ke arah Sungwoon.

"Maaf jika aku merusak momen keluarga kalian, tapi…"

Seongwoo berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan dia berlutut di hadapan Minhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin dengan simbol kerajaan.

"Hwang Minhyun, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Minhyun menatap Jihoon sekali lagi dan Jihoon pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin. Minhyun kembali menatap Seongwoo dan menjawab,

"Ya, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

Seongwoo memboyong Minhyun ke istana. Raja dan Ratu langsung jatuh hati melihat Minhyun. Mereka berpikir Minhyun adalah pasangan yang tepat untuk Seongwoo, karena selain berparas rupawan, dia sopan juga pandai. Dan yang paling penting, Minhyun mampu merubah sifat-sifat buruk Seongwoo dan membuatnya lebih bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab.

Setelah kepergian Minhyun, Jihoon mulai mengurangi bermain games nya dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dia pun sadar ternyata ayah tirinya tidak semena-mena yang dia kira. Dan Daehwi sebenarnya adik yang cukup menggemaskan. Mereka bertiga akan berusaha keras untuk menyatukan keluarga ini dan membuat Minhyun bangga.

Sebulan kemudian pernikahan Seongwoo dan Minhyun dilangsungkan. Jisung, Jihoon dan Daewhi datang menghadiri pernikahkan mereka. Tepat setelah mereka mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan mereka, langit langsung gelap. Dan saat mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka sebagai pengantin baru, hujan deras turun membasahi negeri ini, tanda bahwa kemarau panjang telah berakhir.

Sungwoon pun tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia datang terakhir kalinya menemui Minhyun.

"Terima kasih Minhyun, berkat kau misiku telah berhasil. Kemarau di negeri ini telah berakhir. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku akan ku berikan hadiah terakhirku untukmu."

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, namun Minhyun tidak melihat apapun.

"Tenang saja, hadiahmu akan datang sembilan bulan lagi," Sungwoon mengedipkan matanya dan menghilang.

Keadaan menjadi membaik setelah itu. Perkebunan keluarga Jihoon panen melimpah dan Jisung akhirnya mampu mempekerjakan pegawai untuk perkebunannya dan membantu di rumah. Dan saat Jihoon menginjak usia 20 tahun, dia menerima warisannya dan membaginya rata dengan Jisung dan Daehwi. Jihoon juga berencana mengikuti ujian negara untuk menjadi staf istana agar dia bisa menyusul Minhyun ke istana.

Dan seperti kisah Cinderella lainnya, Minhyun dan Seongwoo pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Happily ever after.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwaaaa akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Sorry kalo endingnya mengecewakan dan gak seperti kalian harapankan. Makasih buat semua yang udah support ff ini ya, baik yang baca ato review.**

 **OngHwang month emang udah berakhir, tapi semoga momment OngHwang tetap happening ya. Dan semoga tahun ini bukan tahun terakhir kita ngerayain OngHwang month. Semoga OngHwang ada project ato unit bareng walopun wanna one udah pisah jalan.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya. Salam OngHwang ^^**

 **-Ang-**


End file.
